


Give Me a Sign

by Deadlydancer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Author needs sleep, But I'm bad at tagging, Daryl and Connie adopt a child, Dog is here too, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Storms, Survival, Suspense, THEY ARE SO CUTE I CAN'T, There's snow!, Travel, there's other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydancer/pseuds/Deadlydancer
Summary: Daryl Dixon and Connie...what can I say? I think I have a new ship :)When Daryl and Connie start to feel of no use to the Hilltop, they set off on a journey to see what else the world has to offer. There is no doubt the new world will be a challenge, but may they find comfort (and love) in the company of each other.





	1. Chapter 1

The world ended years ago, but  _ his _ world crumbled the day his best friend died. 

As a young child, it was engraved in Daryl's mind that emotion was stupid. All it did was get in the way of reality, so you must hide it. Maybe one day, if you get lucky, it would disappear completely.

He wasn’t allowed to have dreams because dreams didn’t pay the bills. Despite this horrible lie, he wouldn’t argue because it didn’t matter how he felt. Fear, sadness, disappointment, anger, joy... all signs of weakness. He couldn’t be weak...so he adapted. 

The guilt he felt when Rick died was unbearable. He couldn’t think. Couldn’t sleep. Couldn’t be around anyone he cared about without fearing they would be taken from him too. He wouldn’t let them see him anything less than strong. He felt empty. 

Daryl isolated himself from this fantasy life had become. He told himself he would never care or become close with anyone ever again. That all changed when he met her.

 

She was remarkable--that was for sure. Daryl knew there was something special about her from the moment he met her. She wasn’t afraid, she was brave...and  _ extremely _ persistent if it concerned someone she cared about. 

Where Daryl didn’t know what to do, she did. He wished he could say the same was true vice versa, but who was he kidding? Connie always knew what to do...Or at least she appeared to.

The more Daryl thought about it, he realized maybe that’s why he liked her so much. He lived his entire life thinking he had to know every answer. He was the one to solve all the problems. Now, with her on his side, the stress he carried with him slipped away.

As long as she was there and strong, he could be strong too. Daryl knew that one day he would have to use that strength to admit he  _ could _ have emotion. Infact, it was the greatest emotion of all.

 

He  _ loves _ her. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Daryl was relieved as Connie walked through the Hilltop gates. She’d been gone longer than he was comfortable with, each hour passing slower than the last. 

He had something on his mind--something they briefly considered over a year ago. A lot of things had changed since then. The rest of Connie’s group was settled, each with important roles towards the communities. Daryl couldn’t help but notice that she couldn’t find her place among them. Hell, he couldn’t find his either. He’d been thinking since they sat together a week ago, both feeling defeated. Connie told him she’d always wanted to travel the world. It was something on her bucket list; the end of the world just beat her to it. The note she passed to Daryl was meant as a dream, but nevertheless, it was a dream he wanted to make true. 

 

**I wasn’t given the ability to hear the world. Kind of a shame we can’t see much of it either :(**

 

Daryl knew this reality all too well. Community safety guidelines made it hard for any freedom, it posed as a risk to the people. He wished for independence. It was something Daryl was familiar with his entire life. This little dream of hers to see the world became a dream of his. It was his first real dream,  _ surviving the apocalypse _ didn’t exactly count. 

 

With Dog at his side, he walked over to her. Daryl and Connie had been ‘together’ for awhile now, but that didn’t mean much more than they cared for each other. Hardly anyone even knew. 

 

Daryl gave a barely noticeable smile before giving her a side-hug.  _ Yes _ , it was always this awkward in public. Public display of affection was something neither of them liked or thought necessary. They enjoyed the privacy of their relationship, which gave Daryl an even better case for them to get away. Still, Connie smiled and hugged pack.

 

“Can I talk to you?” Daryl asked as clear as possible. Connie knew how to read lips, but that required Daryl to stop his mumbling.

Connie nodded  _ yes _ and they continued to a far off picnic table. She removed her notebook and pen from her pocket. Daryl considered learning some ASL, but he could never find the time.

 

**What’s up?** She wrote with a concerned expression.

 

Daryl took a minute to gather his words in hopes they would be clear as possible.

 

“I’m going to leave...and I want you to come with me.”

 

Connie looked startled, confusion and worry were present as well.

 

**What about the communities? They need us here.**

 

Daryl knew she would ask but didn’t have time to prepare an answer. Instead, he shrugged, hoping it would ease the situation.

 

“I was thinking about what you said the other day. You said you wished you could travel the world, and I don’t hate the idea.”

 

She scoffed, giving a soft laugh. Did she think he was a joke? Daryl didn’t even recognize the words coming from his mouth in that moment. Not even his voice sounded the same. He wasn’t ‘see the world guy’, he was a stubborn fighter. 

 

**Okay...How are we going to get around the world? An airplane?** She replied, playing along with his stupid fantasy.

 

“Listen,” Daryl abruptly begun, almost instantly regretting his choice of words. She gave him a look and rolled her eyes, all with a beautiful smile on her face. 

 

**You were saying…**

 

“I know it’s crazy to leave all of this. I just need to go. A few days, weeks, hell--maybe even longer. But I don’t want to do it alone.”

 

Connie was now serious, pondering all the possibilities and consequences their actions could have. Daryl knew he was a bit of an ass for asking her to leave this place. He was anxious when she began writing on her notepad.

 

**I’ll go with you :)**

 

The corners of her mouth lifted. Relieved, Daryl reached for her hand. Their hands grasped and Daryl thought it might just be the most comforting feeling he had ever felt. He would protect her with his life. 

Then,  _ new _ words escaped Daryl’s mouth.

 

“I love you,” he said, quickly looking down. 

 

Connie grinned, but this time she didn’t write on her notepad. Instead, she motioned for him to look up and signed  _ I love you.  _ She looked at Daryl to repeat, but he was still trying to figure out if she just said what he thought she said. Connie did the sign again with hope he would learn it this time. Failing to copy her arm and hand motions in a timely manner, she teased him. It was  _ way _ too easy of a sign to forget. 

 

**This deal has changed. I’ll go with you if you let me teach you ASL.** She wrote. Staring at Daryl with her head cocked to the side.

 

“Yeah,” Daryl replied playfully.

 

**Have to go. See you at dinner :)**

 

Connie rose from her spot at the table. Walking over to Daryl, she kissed him. Not long enough for anyone to see, just enough to get the point across that she loved him too. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Daryl took one last look around as he stuffed the remainder of his belongings in a bag. He wasn’t expecting for them to be gone long, but it was too early to tell. If it was meant for them to leave and start over, so be it. Maybe they would be back next week... maybe they would never be back. 

 

Connie and Daryl were up and out before sunrise. Connie demanded they leave a note so no one would worry. Daryl wasn’t expecting anyone to care he was gone. After all, he lived in the middle of nowhere for years after Rick died. Connie, on the other hand,  _ did _ have people that cared about her. But now It seemed like her group had other people, so she didn’t feel like she would be missed. Hilltop residents hardly noticed when she left, besides Daryl of course. 

 

**Going out with Daryl. I don’t know how long we will be gone. Take care. -Connie.**

 

Short and simplistic, she left it on the counter. Connie gave their trip much consideration, and after hours of thinking, she decided she needed this. Before the world ended, vacation was crucial for her mental wellbeing. Though this wouldn’t be an amusement park or the beach, it would be with Daryl. And that’s all she needed.

 

“Let’s head out,” Daryl said, throwing open the door. Dog ran up to Connie, as he knew she gave the best kisses and belly rubs. 

Giving Daryl a thumbs up, Connie signaled to the note. Reading it twice, reality finally set in. How he got her to agree, Daryl didn’t know. Nodding his head towards the door, Connie and Dog followed. 

 

They stepped outside the community through a not-so-hidden exit. Dog immediately sat next to the motorcycle.  

 

“We’ll take the bike,” Daryl mumbled, but Connie knew exactly what he meant. She shook her head faster than he had time to justify himself.

 

“C’mon. It’s faster.”

 

Connie brought her hand to the side of her head and twirled her finger in a circular motion. The sign for  _ crazy _ . Imitating her motion, Daryl replied, “Whatever.” Connie gave a fake smile and pulled out her notepad. 

 

**I’m not getting on that deathtrap with you.**

 

“Sure you are,” he retorted whilst lifting up a helmet. With a scoff, she signaled for him to lower it. 

 

Daryl watched as she pulled her hair back. She proceeded to repeat the  _ crazy _ sign with a smirk.

 

**Don’t get cocky. This is just as much my decision as it is yours.** Connie wrote.

 

“‘K,” Daryl mouthed before whistling at Dog. He helped Connie onto the bike once he got on, taking it upon himself to sign  _ crazy _ one last time. Connie nodded, locking her arms around Daryl’s torso.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

As Daryl’s bike slowed, he and Connie came to the conclusion it was a good time to stop and rest up. They weren’t out very long; Dog still ran at the speed of light. Boarded up apartments were within walking distance, so they decided to try there.

 

**You drive like a maniac.** Connie wrote after adjusting her ponytail.

 

“My driving ain’t  _ that _ bad,” he responded. Connie gave Daryl a look.

 

Daryl removed his backpack from Connie’s shoulders and pulled out an apple. “Here. We’ll find more ‘long the way.” 

 

She held the apple to Daryl, stopping him. Balling her fist and placing it against her cheek, she pivoted her hand back and forth.  _ Apple  _ she mouthed. Daryl placed his hand like hers.

 

“This right?” He asked. She smiled and nodded  _ yes _ .

 

Connie sliced the apple with her clean, polished blade and handed the other half to Daryl.

 

“Nah. Save it,” Daryl mumbled, pushing it away.

 

He looked over her shoulder as she wrote,  **Eat the apple.**

 

Grumbling, he finally took a bite from the slice. “Happy?”

 

Extending her hands and rotating them towards her, she mouthed  _ happy. _

 

“Good.”

 

Daryl couldn’t help but smile when Connie placed a kiss on his cheek. Then, taking the lead, she held up a note:

 

**We don’t have all day. Let’s go! :)**

 

He said something inaudible before drawing his attention to Dog. He shook his head when the canine took to her side instead of his. 

 

“Really, Dog?” He groaned. 

 

Adjusting his crossbow, he followed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support! It is very encouraging :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this (short) chapter. I LOVE this ship!


	3. Chapter 3

Dog barked as a walker stumbled out of the first apartment. Blood spilled from its head as Connie killed it with her slingshot. It never failed to amaze Daryl when she made the perfect shot. He followed Dog through the door and scanned the area, keeping a careful eye on Connie. Sure enough, two more walkers emerged.

 

“Clear,” Daryl gave a thumbs up to her. 

 

Wiping his now bloodied knife on a towel, he dropped his backpack on the counter and began to raid the cabinets for salvageable food. By the looks of it, someone had lived there recently. It was well maintained and food was stocked often. Daryl wondered if the walkers killed were the previous owners. He at least hoped this was the case and no unexpected guests would arrive later. Daryl pulled out a package of uncooked rice from the cabinet. Other than that, there were only a few bags of stale crackers worth saving. 

 

**We need to search the rest of the apartments.**

 

Daryl read Connie’s insistent note. “Yeah,” he said, grabbing bolts for his crossbow.

 

They found needed supplies through the building; sealed water, clean clothes, paper towels, blankets, food. Dried beans and rice seemed to be a popular food choice since they were least likely to spoil. Daryl questioned why people would leave this place fully stocked. Meanwhile, Connie tossed a baseball in her hand. She threw it to Dog, who was clearly intrigued. 

 

“It’s getting late. We should fix dinner,” Daryl said, realizing they had barely eaten all day. 

 

Connie nodded.  **I’ll cook if you can start a fire.**

 

Daryl agreed. He set out to gather wood while Connie stayed back and decided on the rations. Obviously it would be some combination of rice, beans, and crackers—their supply was plentiful. Daryl’s fire-starting abilities finally came in handy for someone other than himself. He appreciated that this time dinner wasn’t snake or rabbit.

 

Outside the complex stood a fire pit, hidden by a concrete wall separating them and the road. Daryl hovered over the pit as Connie emerged with her arms full of supplies. They looked at each other with a smile. It was like in some way, shape, or form, the universe was pulling them together perfectly. 

Connie emptied a bottle of fresh water into a pot to boil as Daryl worked on the flame. Once started, Connie placed the package of rice in the water to soften and Daryl tore into a pack of crackers. Tonight, their meal consisted of carbs and more carbs. Though they needed to save as much food as they could until they found more.

 

**It’s not great, but I hope it’s first date worthy.** Connie wrote.

 

First date...They’d never experienced one of those. In fact, no one did. For the most part everyone snacked on the go or gathered as a community. It was rare for families to have a sit-down meal together—let alone two people go on a date.

 

“It’ll be fine. Better than wild animal,” Daryl assured her with the joke. Connie scoffed as she read his lips. She loved how resourceful Daryl was.

Gathering bowls, each placed a serving of rice and crackers. It was edible—Nothing more, nothing less. They both knew meals at Hilltop were  _ way _ better, but at the end of the day all they needed was enough nutrition to survive. 

 

**What about Dog?** Connie asked, scratching the docile animal behind his ears.

 

“What about him?” Daryl questioned. He scooped a serving and laid it on the ground for Dog. The dog had stomach of steel. Daryl found it hard to believe rice would hurt him.

 

Connie pointed to the bowl of rice and crackers and raised an eyebrow, as if to ask  _ How is it? _

 

“Needs pepper,” Daryl replied as he ate the bland food. Connie rolled her eyes, though she thought the same thing.

“This place was a good find,” He said, surveying their surroundings. There were no growls of walkers, no yelling, no fighting, it was peaceful. Peaceful wasn’t even possible  _ before _ the world ended.

 

**I have to admit, it’s pretty nice just you and me. And Dog, of course :) I could get used to this.** Connie passed Daryl the note with a smile. However, he couldn’t read it when the fire glowing on her skin distracted him from everything. For a moment, it felt like they were the only people in the world. Free from disaster and chaos, just living. Daryl couldn’t restrain himself any longer from kissing her—and it was perfect. The sun set behind them, casting beautiful colors in approval. He never imagined himself as the “romantic” type...but in this instant, all “types” and lies people told him growing up, disappeared.

 

_ I love you.  _ Connie signed. This time, Daryl repeated the sign correctly.

 

“My name,” Daryl asked her to sign. She grinned and lifted her hands to spell D-A-R-Y-L. Slowly, he copied the letters. He proceeded to ask for the letters that spelt her brilliant name. 

 

“I’m learning,” Daryl retorted when she shook her head teasingly. 

 

**You’re learning.** Connie repeated, leaning over to kiss him. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Connie woke to Dog at her bedside, dropping his slobbery baseball by her face. She was startled, quickly sitting up and holding the dog-chewed toy. Dog placed his paw on the ball, making her smile. Trying her best not to wake Daryl, she tiptoed out of their bedroom, motioning Dog to silently follow. Overcome by excitement, he barked anyway. Daryl woke in defense mode, his heart beating a mile a minute.

Connie threw her hands up and shook her head.  _ Sorry  _ she signed. 

Watching as she rotated a closed fist in front of her, Daryl calmed. “It’s fine.”

Dog barked once again, signaling Daryl to Connie and the ball.

 

“He wake you up?” Daryl asked her. Without response, he realized that had been the case. It was too early in the morning for a game of fetch, Daryl knew that Connie understood that. 

“You gotta be quiet, boy,” He told the canine. Daryl pulled on his shoes, following them out the door. 

It was still dark outside, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. A breeze blew through the air. It carried with it the smell of last nights fire. The scent reminded Daryl of the amazing memory.

Dog fetched as Connie threw the ball. Finally, he got to experience the life of a dog—loved by his owners while they played a game in the yard. Lightning fast, Dog scooped up the ball and dropped it at Daryl’s feet. 

 

“This is gross,” Daryl said, shaking the drool and dirt off the baseball. Connie shot him a glare as she pulled out a pen.

 

**That says a lot coming from the man who didn’t shower for a year.**

 

Daryl hadn’t realized she could see his lips. “It wasn’t a year,” he smirked.

 

**It was probably longer.** She teased.

 

“It rained a lot,” Daryl replied, tossing the ball again for Dog. 

 

**That’s not what a shower is, Daryl.**

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Better than nothing.”

 

Connie tried to hide a laugh. It reminded her of the rainy days when she was young. She would stomp in puddles all day, later scolded by her parents for tracking mud into the house. The muddy footsteps stained the carpet and her bedroom would smell like wet dog, but she promised her parents that the rain water was clean. Her parents taught her that the water wasn’t the problem, it was nature. It was a huge shock back then, but she didn’t expect to be giving a grown man the same lecture years later.

Connie missed those days. As she got older, her carefree personality started to slip away. Luckily, Daryl restored that trait in her. 

 

They paused from their bickering to watch the sunrise. Holding his gaze, Daryl remembered his past; the days he wished the sun didn’t show its ugly face. He felt like he had nothing for a long time, finding it hard to figure out the point of it all. Daily tasks felt like a burden that he couldn’t be relieved from. If someone told him that one day it would turn out just fine, he wouldn’t have believed them. Today, Daryl would give anything for a sunrise, as long as it was with Connie. If he only knew the things she thought about him, maybe they really would live happily ever after. 

It would be a lie to say Connie’s life was all happy memories. She had her share of emotionally torturing days, similar to Daryl. Being deaf and going through her childhood, especially teenage years, was rough. She felt like an outcast, not being able sing to music or clearly communicate with her impatient friends. There were other things, of course, but those were the two things people took for granted every day. 

Two things she prayed she would be able to do  _ someday _ .  

Connie felt unaccepted by nearly everyone. Her peers didn’t want to hang out with the deaf girl when she couldn’t carry on a conversation or understand what they meant half the time. Learning how to live and cope with her disability was harder than anyone could begin to imagine. The only person to give her an actual chance was Daryl. He didn’t have to, he could have left her—similar to every new person she came across. But despite it all, he stood by her side. 

 

“What about some breakfast?” Daryl asked, breaking Connie’s attention from the sunrise. Unable to figure out what he mumbled, she asked him to repeat his words.

“Breakfast?” He pointed back to the apartments. She pulled out her notepad.

 

**You mean apples? We** **really** **need to find more protein.**

 

“We’ll go out today,” Daryl said. He hoped that together they could manage something. Heading inside, they sat on the couch to reveal their options: Apples or crackers. The lousy substance gave neither of them enough energy.

 

**Do you think we could find something to roast?** Connie wondered. She was desperate as she swallowed a bite of apple. As everyone knows, desperate times call for desperate measures. Without giving it another thought, Daryl grabbed his crossbow.

 

“You wanna come or are you good here?”

 

_ I’ll go,  _ Connie spoke through the motion of pointing towards the door. Though she couldn’t necessarily hear the steps or sounds from animals, her other senses were brilliant. She naturally relied more on sight, smell and touch, making Connie a great tracker.

 

Dog growled as they came to the woods. When he focused, he sniffed out any sign of animal very easily. Daryl could hear birds to the west of them, although they would be too small and difficult to track. 

Pausing, Dog caused Daryl to halt. Connie pointed through a bush to a tree. By it, a single squirrel. Daryl gave her a thumbs up, aiming his crossbow at the animal. She clenched and turned away as he gathered the furred creature. It was incredibly unsettling, but starving to death seemed much worse.

 

“Breakfast is served,” Daryl said, removing his crossbow bolt in front of Connie.

 

**Please just cook it. I think I’ve already lost my appetite.** She focused writing her note. 

 

They slowly made their way back to the apartments, gathering wood as they walked. Roasting and splitting the appreciated protein into thirds, they feasted.

 

“How is it?” Daryl asked.

 

**Needs salt.** Connie sneered, recreating the remark Daryl made about her cooking yesterday. He gave her a look that said— _ seriously? _

 

“Get ready. We should go soon.”

 

Chewing the final bit of her food, Connie nodded. She continued to pack Daryl’s backpack as he cleaned up. 

 

**I think I saw some shops up ahead. Maybe we could try those?**

 

“Yeah,” he responded.

 

xxxxxxxx

 

Their walk was long and and tiring, but soon enough, they arrived. The shops were mostly sorted through, leaving few items for anyone else. Connie discovered a few pieces of fabric, thinking they could be useful in the future. She stuffed them away before Daryl could ask if she was planning on sewing a quilt. 

Daryl found oats, several types of beans, freeze dried fruit, and of course—more rice. He thought they were good finds. It was likely here that the apartment residents found supplies. Picking up a bottle of wine under the counter, Daryl thought it would make for an exciting second date. 

 

**Ever tried powdered milk?** Connie asked as she caught up with Daryl.

 

“Sounds disgusting,” he stated, wondering if Connie could still read his lips in the dimly lit room. 

She shook her head as she placed it in a bag.  **It’s terrible** . Daryl read as the sound of thunder rumbled in the distance. Connie felt the vibration in the floor, heading over to a window to see what was going on.

 

“Hell,” Daryl said under his breath so she couldn’t see. The sky was covered with dark clouds, lighting up often with lightning. He grabbed Connie’s notebook from her hand to write:

 

**Not safe to travel in storms. We’re staying here.**

 

Connie groaned.  **This sucks.**

 

**Won’t be long. We’ll be back on the road in a few hours.** Daryl assured, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

 

The room got even darker as the clouds came closer, casting them in complete darkness. Connie felt robbed of her senses, relying on only Daryl’s hand to guide the way. He finally pulled a flashlight from his backpack. It wasn’t enough to light the room, but at least they could see each other and their surroundings.

More thunder shook the building as Daryl heard the wind whistle. He motioned for them to take a seat. 

Branches of trees started to snap and land on the roof, startling Dog every once in awhile. He laid next to Daryl, keeping close.

Connie felt the cold wind start to draft in from holes in the ceiling. Adding onto their list of problems, water stains threatened the already unsteady roof. She urged for them to move. Daryl disagreed, as he specifically picked a spot away from windows and doors. 

 

“A little water won’t hurt us,” he said, placing a garbage bin where the water dripped.

Connie stared at the ceiling and frantically made a motion with her hands. When Daryl didn’t understand, she held up another note:

 

**This roof is not going to hold.**

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Previously**...

“A little water won’t hurt us,” he said, placing a garbage bin where the water dripped.

Connie stared at the ceiling and frantically made a motion with her hands. When Daryl didn’t understand, she held up another note:

 

**This roof is not going to hold.**

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

“It’s gonna hold,” Daryl said, shining the light on the ceiling.

 

Another bright flash entered the room. Dog barked in dismay at the progressive amount of rain that poured in. Soon enough, the bins scattered across the floor were filled, flooding onto the tile. Daryl searched for a place to empty them, but by that time, the rain gathered into the small space.

 

“Storm of the century,” Daryl said, holding the light on his face so Connie could see. “Never seen it rain this hard before.”

 

More holes in the roof opened at the heaviness of water. Without gutters, the rain had nowhere to drain. Connie gave Daryl the “ _I told you so”_ look, making him regret their placement.

 

“There ain’t anywhere to go,” he refuted her expression.

 

Connie searched for the notebook in her pocket. Both of their clothes were drenched from the rain, causing the pages of the paper to rip when she wrote. She gave up writing and stood up, causing Daryl stand too.

 

“Hold on!” He hollered, forgetting she couldn’t see him. Daryl pulled her arm, stopping Connie from moving. “Stay here.”

 

She shook her head, removing her arm from his reach. Daryl wanted to tell her it was for her own safety, but he couldn’t get her to listen. He got fed up when Dog followed her, not listening to the commands Daryl gave him. Given the fact he was outnumbered, Daryl followed them.

 

Connie finally found a door leading to another store, though it was surrounded by windows. She waved them off the other way, trying to find a safer place. But it was no use. As they retreated to their past spot, the roof caved in, sending a tremendous flood of rain to pile up. Now making its way up to their ankles, they looked at each other with concern.

 

“Come ‘ere,” Daryl shouted, yanking Connie along. The shop was filled with antiques, surrounded by wood and glass. Shelves of the store began to fall as the came to a dead end, thunder still shaking the building. Daryl tried slamming into an exit door, but all it did was injure his shoulder.

 

“Dammit!” He yelled, not accepting that they were trapped. Water was rising in the tight space, filling the room with a slippery mess.

 

Dog yapped as his fur started to wet. _This way,_ Connie urged as she pointed. She was not about to give up, despite the limited options.

Daryl followed her to another dead end, just as a wooden board shot through the window and broke the glass. He looked down to see bloody rain water. It took him a second to realize it was his blood, he hoped it wasn’t hers too.

Streaks of red gushed from Daryl’s arm as the shattered glass hit. He was fortunate it was just his arm and not fatal. Connie became alarmed at the blood soaking Daryl’s shirt. She immediately remembered the fabric she found earlier, ripping it from her pocket and securing a tourniquet.

 

 _Are you okay?_ Connie mouthed through the quick flashes of light they had. Daryl nodded, turning his attention to the blood on her head. Grabbing a strand of fabric from her hand, he held it at the spot by her eye.

 

“Hold it. Can’t have you bleeding,” he said. Even though they were in the dark, she could figure out what he meant.

 

Dog barked by the corner, trying to kept above the water that filled dangerously close to the top of his legs. As Daryl looked for another exit, he focused on the pieces of glass floating around them.

 

“Careful,” he turned to Connie, keeping her close by as he walked. The broken window caused heavy gusts of wind to blow in, knocking objects onto the ground.

 

Thunder shook again, causing Connie to nearly lose her balance. She steadied against the wall, dragging Daryl along with her. He felt fatigued from the blood loss. His vision spotted and he felt his heart beating fast. Shaking the feeling off, he adjusted the fabric to cover the cut on his arm. Connie’s head soaked her cloth too. Tossing the bloody fabric on the ground, Daryl gave her another piece.

He heard the faint creaking of the wood from the ceiling. Daryl considered for a moment to break the glass, allowing them a way out. But he didn’t want to further their injuries in any way if the glass shattered more.

 

Dog stopped by a door, barking over to Daryl. “Good dog,” he said over the constant loud storm. Carefully making their way over, Daryl yanked open the door.

 

To his dismay, a walker stumbled out, tackling him to the ground. Daryl tried to fight it off against the pain in his arm. He wrestled it to ensure it couldn’t bite him. Connie eventually stabbed her blade through its skull, covering Daryl in its blood.

She held a thumbs up to ask if he was okay. He gave a thumbs up back, bringing himself to his feet and catching his breath.

Daryl swung the door back open, revealing a tiny closet. The concrete walls and floor were covered in cobwebs and dust. Taking a look at the ceiling, Daryl concluded it was sturdier than the others. He shoved Connie and Dog inside, following in behind.

 

The closed door made the small space feel claustrophobic. Dog shook his fur coat dry, covering Connie in Daryl in muddy water.

Daryl removed another flashlight from his backpack. He placed it in between them, giving each a better look at their injuries.

Now that Connie didn’t have her notepad, she hoped communication wasn’t an issue. She was sure she would find another one at some point, but until then, it would be a struggle.

Connie pointed to Daryl’s arm, suggesting that she should take a look. He willingly let her bandage it, double layering pieces of her helpful fabric.

 

“Should be fine. Just a scrape,” he assured her worried face. She shook her hand to quiet him, gently wiping up the blood on his arm. Connie hoped he wouldn’t need stitches and that Daryl didn’t have glass remaining in his arm. It was simply too dark for her to tell.

Connie nodded her head as she finished up. Daryl took her face in his hands as he examined her head.

 

“The glass did this?” He asked as she read his lips. Connie shrugged her shoulders. It had all happened so fast.

 

“Don’t worry,” Daryl told her. “It doesn’t need stitches.”

 

She nodded, feeling along the side of her eye where the cuts were. “Quit touching,” Daryl said, cleaning the side of her face. “We’ll go when the storms stop. It shouldn’t be long, but you should rest.”

 

Connie shook her head, pointing to Daryl instead. She knew that he lost more blood than she had.

He rejected her offer. “One of us has to stay up.”

Knowing that she couldn’t fully communicate her thoughts with Daryl, Connie rested her head on his shoulder. Although she was tired, she knew she wouldn’t fall asleep. The adrenaline kept her alert, Daryl too.

Dog whimpered, placing his head on Connie’s lap so she would pet it. They hoped the damage outside wasn’t too bad. It would be a long journey back.

  



	6. Chapter 6

Daryl could hear the rain starting to cease. The drops slowed hitting the roof, turning into a light drizzle. Hesitant to leave their safe spot right away, they figured a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt. They could tell by the water seeping in that the lower level of the building had flooded. It might’ve only been a few inches, but even a few inches could do a lot of damage.   
Connie was thankful they were able to grab supplies before the store was destroyed. Even the fact that they hadn’t encountered the storm on the road was a miracle. There weren’t many things that went their way these days, so when something did, it was a time to celebrate. She supposed that when they were part of a large community, they were easy to track and target. Now swift and hidden away from society, it was as if the burden of mass chaos and death was lifted.

Daryl’s flashlight flickered as the light faded out. The batteries were way too old to still be working; It seemed about time for them to go, but not exactly the best time. He needed the light to communicate with Connie. Especially now, as they were close to making their way back to the apartments in the dark.

“Let’s go,” Daryl said, talking fast enough to beat the quickly dying batteries. 

Connie sat up from where she had been resting. She never fell asleep, as she predicted, but tried to put an end to her growing headache. Too tired to disagree, both Connie and Dog followed.

A flood of water rushed in as Daryl forced the door open. A few hours had passed since they’d entered the closet and now the water was rising up to their ankles.  
Pointing to the broken window, Daryl decided to execute his original plan of breaking the glass. He stood a safe distance away, positioning Connie and Dog behind him. Daryl steadied himself as he lifted a chair. Blood started to gush from his wound again, Connie stared in concern. With all the blood he previously lost, he couldn’t afford to lose more.   
The glass shattered into a million tiny pieces, joining the past shards in the water. Daryl took a broken shelf to bust out the rest of the window, providing them with a way to escape.   
Taking the weight of Daryl’s backpack, Connie placed the heavy bag on her back. It was stuffed full of food for at least the next two weeks. If they lost the bag in the flood, it would have been a certain sign to go back to Hilltop. However, the fact it was still here meant they were doing something right. 

Bringing Daryl to a stop as they climbed out the opening, Connie took his arm and wrapped it to restrict the bleeding. She shook her head, communicating that she didn’t approve of his reckless actions.   
Daryl took advantage of their last bit on daylight, saying in the slowing rain, “See? A shower.”  
Connie nodded her head sarcastically. Then, making a scribbling sign with her hand and smiling at him, Daryl gave her a puzzled look.

“The Notebook?” 

She nodded, trying to tell Daryl that they needed to search for a new notepad since the other one was ruined. A little disoriented, Daryl looked up at the rainy sky.  
.   
“Didn’t think you liked romantic movies,” he replied, serious as he could be.

Connie placed her hands on her hips, making an expression that read: What?

“The Notebook,” Daryl said. He tried to make himself sound clearer this time. 

Still confused, Connie re-did her writing motion. Notebook, she mouthed. Proceeding to make the sign for rain.

Daryl stood and looked at her in a daze, “Yeah.”

Connie gave a slow nod, pointing to Daryl and herself as if to say: We need to look for one.

Daryl looked over at Dog, who was watching carefully. “We ain’t The Notebook,” he shook his head.

Raising her eyebrows, Connie started to wonder if Daryl lost too much blood. They were simple signs that anyone could understand. 

“You okay?” He asked her while adjusting his crossbow. Knowing she could read lips, he didn’t know why she couldn’t figure out what he was saying. 

Connie gave a bemused thumbs up, her expression asking if he was okay too. 

Daryl, becoming a bit irritated, asked, “What’s your point?”

Connie threw her hands down in frustration. Notebook-- it wasn’t hard! Especially given the fact they were having trouble communicating right now.  
After 10 seconds of silent, blank staring, finally Connie realized they weren’t talking about a notebook, they were talking about The Notebook. It made since, she guessed; The notebook, the rain, the lovers. Almost falling over with a huge smile on her face, Daryl couldn’t figure out what was so funny. The only conclusion that raced through his mind being she was hallucinating from getting hit in the head.

Pointing at Daryl with a grin, Connie signed and mouthed: The movie?

“That’s what we’re talking about--yeah.” It was becoming harder for her to see him through the progressing rain.

Shaking her head no, she walked over to Daryl and kissed him anyway--Just like the movie. It wasn’t romantic, rather filthy actually. Both were covered in blood, torn clothes, very dirty. Walkers snarled and Dog barked, but it was easily the best kiss they’d ever had. 

Connie tried again with her sign, this time mouthing: notepad. Daryl scoffed in realization, though he didn’t regret the outcome. It was the best mistake he’d ever made.  
Teasingly, Connie questioned Daryl’s movie choices. She could hardly make it through the unrealistic love story herself. 

“Never said I watched it--I just know what it is. Couldn’t get people to stop talking about the damn thing,” Daryl smirked. 

Connie thought his answer was fair enough. Regardless of how she disliked the movie (and Daryl apparently despised it), Connie wished they could watch it again--or any movie for that matter. Maybe if she’d watched it with someone she loved, she would like it more. But the world wasn’t all butterflies and rainbows anymore, and they had accepted that. 

“We should head back,” Daryl said, shooting a bolt through a walkers skull as it neared. “We made too much noise breaking the glass.”

Grabbing Connie’s hand, Daryl started to sprint. They tried their best not to slip on the flooded streets. The now torrential rain mixed with the wind made for a cold and blurry trip home.   
Hardly able to remember the direction of the apartments, they picked up pace. Connie turned for a split second. Walkers emerged from behind trees, revealing themselves from the woods. Daryl looked after her. There was no time to fight as the flashlight was dying. While some of the dead could stand in the heavy wind and rain, others sprawled on the ground, grabbing at close by legs and ankles. Dog barked in attempt to alert his owners. Instead, he only drew the walkers closer. 

“Quiet, Dog!” Daryl silenced. As requested, Dog hushed and, at top speed, led them through the stormy conditions. Daryl hoped it was in the right direction. 

Exhausted, dehydrated, sore--they picked up their pace. Water poured, blocking the ability to breathe. The slick pavement offered no support, among other things. They only stopped when a walker came dangerously close.  
Dog dashed ahead until eventually out of sight. It wasn’t until Daryl heard a yelp that he worried.   
Driving his knife into the skulls of walkers, Daryl was able to rescue him from their grasp. He knew that in an instant his furry companion could have become dinner. All of them could have.   
Inhaling water and trying for air, Daryl and Connie took a moment to regain their energy. Still far from relief, they prepared themselves for the worst. Knowing they needed to find shelter before the thunder and lightning started, they picked back up, gathering all their strength to survive. 

Daryl pushed himself through the blinding rain and discomfort of his arm. He held onto Connie, following Dog when he didn’t know where he was going. The three would not be separated. Not in this. Trying again for air, Daryl felt like he was drowning. Between the loss of blood and fast attempts for breath, he could feel himself on the verge of passing out. Not now, he told himself. Almost there. 

Water and blood streamed down Connie’s face. She didn’t remember the wound reopening, concluding that she must have bumped it somehow along the way. The rain water burned as it cleansed her cut. She told herself it was the best form of sanitation, as they had no rubbing alcohol or gauze with them at the moment. 

Walkers threatened at every turn. Almost like they were overcoming the rain and sensing the smell of blood. Just as Daryl started to accept that they were lost, Dog really did find their way back. Seeing the top of the apartments, he felt relief. 

Daryl hurried Connie and Dog inside, securing all doors and windows. Most spaces were already boarded up, but in the past, walkers found a way in.   
He shut all the curtains while Connie raided the area for medical supplies. She found a thick tablecloth to cut as a bandage and vodka, of all things. Though they weren’t going to drink their pain away, she’d read somewhere that some types of alcohol could be used as a disinfectant. Connie took up this bet. She didn’t know exactly how reliable the source was, but supposedly it was better than nothing.   
Picking up a roll of paper towels, she found that they could be of great use for something else. A substitute...until she found another notebook. 

Daryl set out lanterns as a source of light. Normally he wouldn’t care about a little darkness, but with the communication barriers they had, it was crucial for survival. 

“Put these on,” Daryl tossed Connie a dry sweatshirt and pants. The cold, wet clothes clung to them, causing chills to form.

Daryl pulled his new shirt on, trying to avoid his bloody gash. Connie reached for his arm, taking off the previous wrap. It was deep, but not too wide. She wasn’t a doctor, but there looked to be no signs of infection or remaining glass. Daryl watched and tried not to flinch as she took the vodka, pouring it all over the wound. Even though he probably needed them, she couldn’t manage to do stitches. Instead, Connie secured the cloth around it, making sure to “Daryl proof” it from opening again. 

“Good job,” he told her. “Let me see your head.”

Daryl took a piece of the paper towel and soaked it in the vodka. He made sure to keep the drenched material away from her eye, but close enough to somewhat disinfect entirely. As he wiped the remaining blood off her face, he took the time to admire how beautiful she was. Daryl thought he’d never been this careful in his entire life. 

You would make a great doctor. Connie wrote on the makeshift paper towel-notepad.

Daryl gave a slight smile at her invention. “Don’t count on it.”

Connie shrugged her shoulders. How was your “shower”? She asked jokingly.

Taking a second to respond as they both shivered from the temperatures, he responded, “Cold.”

“Need to warm up,” Daryl said draping a blanket over her. “It won’t do us any good if we get sick.”

Connie nodded in response. Her hands were out of reach from her notepad as she bundled herself for warmth. Daryl saw it as a good thing. She would have certainly teased him some more about The Notebook; Even if it was one of the best moments they’d shared together. 

Tossing a blanket over Dog and then himself, Daryl took a seat next to Connie.   
Cuddling into him, she placed another kiss on his face. Now that they were safe, they could finally catch up on some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...
> 
> This was an interesting chapter to write. I tried my best to balance the romance, humor, danger, hurt/comfort. I know I could have done better, but I'm impatient and really wanted to post tonight. :) 
> 
> I hope you all have an amazing day. Thank you for support on my Donnie fanfic <3
> 
> Also, if there is a storyline you want me to incorporate PLEASE share. I love suggestions and feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

**-One Week Later-**

 

**You’re up early.**

 

Daryl looked over Connie’s note, responding with a shrug. He was up before the sun, giving Connie some extra time to sleep. 

Since the storm, they’d done a lot of work in tidying up the apartments. Finding extra clothes, materials, and even a new notebook.The walkers that followed them were killed at the doorstep. Daryl figured he should probably move the deceased bodies elsewhere.

He dragged them away, one by one. A few limbs detached in the process, and that’s where Dog came in to help. Dog laid each leg and arm at Daryl’s feet, similar to a cat bringing it’s owner a dead mouse. 

Connie stood back and watched the process. Grinning whenever Daryl looked at Dog in disgust. The canine was happy to assist, even if it was a walker limb serving as a dog toy.

 

“Good dog,” Daryl said. He patted Dog on the head for his service.

 

“That’s the last of ‘em,” he told Connie. 

 

She looked at the stained trail of blood and forming mold. Both offered an unpleasant scent, though it was better now that the walkers were moved.

 

**Thinking about a shower yet?** Connie wrote.

 

“Nah,” Daryl shook his head. “Just had one a week ago.”

 

Connie glared.  **Again, rain is not a shower.**

 

“What else are we supposed to do?”

 

**Boil some water. Put it in the tub. Wash up.** She had a confident expression. 

 

Daryl scoffed. “We hardly have enough water to drink. Can’t waste it on a stupid bath.”

 

**Use water from the river?**

 

Boiling water killed bacteria, making most of it satisfactory to use. 

 

Staring off into the woods, Daryl turned to meet Connie’s eyes. He knew she wouldn’t let this go. “ ‘ight.” He then continued to mumble something inaudible under his breath so she couldn’t see. 

 

Sensing he wasn’t thrilled about the idea, Connie gave him a punch on his unwounded arm. She could tell he made some snarky comment.

 

“Hell’s that for?” Daryl asked. 

 

Connie shook her head. Then, just to anger him (and prove her point), wrote:   **What’d you say?**

 

She was no stranger to people using her disability against her. Even though she knew he meant no harm, it still frustrated her. 

When she first started to learn how to read lips fluently, she didn’t tell many people. That’s how she found out people would talk behind her back. Even though some words would be fuzzy, Connie knew when they talked about her versus when they didn’t. It was painfully obvious, but lucky for her, all she had to do was look away.

 

**Bathing does more than make you smell good, you know? It’s crucial for your health. Especially for people like us with open cuts, killing walkers, and covered in dirt.**

 

“Sorry. Ain’t trying to piss you off.”

 

Connie exhaled at looked down at her notebook.  **You didn’t piss me off.**

 

“Well apparently I did  _ somethin’  _ wrong.”

 

Meeting his eyes, Connie held up her writing.

 

**If you’re going to talk, don’t try to hide it. It’s not fair to anyone. I don’t care if it’s rude or something small, just don’t keep it from me.**

 

Daryl nodded in understanding. “You’re cute when your mad, ya’ know?”

 

A smile formed across Connie’s face. She punched him again in the arm playfully for her own pleasure. No one could stay mad at Daryl. 

 

After finding buckets for carrying water, Daryl, Connie, and Dog headed out. Daryl could hear the rapids up ahead, hoping they would be clean enough for Connie’s liking. Personally, he’d eaten a worm straight from the ground, cleanliness clearly didn’t matter as much to him as it did to her. Survival means doing whatever it takes to live. To Daryl, washing up still seemed like a luxury.

 

Dog barked at the first sight of a rabbit, chasing it 10 feet before Daryl told him to quit. Dog listened and  _ did _ quit...once he held the creature’s tail in his mouth, of course. 

Daryl picked up the rabbit Dog laid at his feet, sitting in obedience and waiting for his reward. Connie looked disgusted, similar to the first squirrel they caught. 

 

“Good boy,” Daryl said. He wrapped the plump rabbit in a pillowcase and stuffed it in his backpack. Connie shook her head, signing to herself  _ gross _ . 

 

“What?” Daryl pointed to her sign. “You just gave me a lecture on communication and you’re gonna leave me out?”

 

Connie held up a hand to halt him, shaking her head again. It was a stupid argument after all. 

 

“What did you say?” Daryl tried to suppress his grin. 

 

Connie repeated the sign for  _ gross _ and mouthed it. Then she whipped out her notepad to write:

 

**It was** **only** **one word--Calm down.**

 

“You said it didn’t matter how many words.”

 

Taken aback for a second, Connie smiled. **I’m surprised you listened.**

 

“Yeah,” Daryl nodded. “Don’t give me a test.” 

 

Connie rolled her eyes. She began to write when Daryl heard something...or rather some _ one _ . 

He stopped her from writing and rose his crossbow. She touched the knife in her belt, bumping him lightly to ask what was going on.

Daryl pointed in the direction of the voice and cautiously began to make his way over. Whoever it was, they weren’t making anymore sounds. Moving closer, Daryl could pick up on the sound of soft whimpering, which he followed. 

 

A little girl with blond hair, aged 5 to 6, sat next to a man against a tree. She held her small hands over his stomach, which revealed to be bloody. The girl caught Daryl’s gaze and gasped. Although when she saw Dog, began to ease at the possible ally. 

 

“Please help him,” her small voice said urgently. 

 

Daryl became hesitate to go any closer, looking at Connie for reassurance. If there was one thing they learned,  _ no one _ could be trusted. 

 

“Please!” she yelled again, this time tears ran fast down her face.

 

“No, Anna,” the man spoke out between breaths. 

 

“Daddy!” The young girl sobbed again, watching his blood spill on her hands. 

 

The man looked at his daughter and frowned. He wrapped her in a comforting hug, kissing the top of her head. 

 

“Please take care of her. Don’t-don’t hurt her. Just please take--take her,” he stumbled. 

 

Daryl looked again, lowering his crossbow. He didn’t know them, they didn’t know what they were capable of.

Connie nudged Daryl, holding her hand out to direct his eyes to the girl and her father. 

 

“Were you bit?” Daryl asked.

 

“Ye-Yes,” he said shakily. “Look--I don’t  _ know _ you, but-but we have no-no one. Please-”

 

Connie took hold of the situation, walking over to Anna. She brushed the hair off the little girl’s tear streaked face, rubbing her back as she watched her dad.

 

“An-Anna. Don’t run from them. The-they will  _ help _ you--”

 

“No. I want them to help you!” she interrupted, crying even harder. 

 

“I love you so much,” he told her, resting his own cold, bloody hand on top of hers. He then relaxed his head on the tree and shut his eyes.

 

“Daddy?” Anna questioned. When he didn’t respond, she removed her hand from his stomach and looked at Daryl, Connie, and Dog. 

 

Connie stood up, hoping she would follow. Daryl looked for the words to speak, but all sounded too harsh. 

Taking one last second to hug and kiss her dad, Anna contemplated running. But, something inside her stopped her. Wiping off her tears, Connie reached for the her hand. 

 

“I know what happens next,” her tiny voice mumbled. “I can’t do it.” She pointed to her knife.

 

“It’s alright,” Daryl said. He figured she was their responsibility now. “You go with Connie,” he directed.

 

Anna nodded, trying her best to restrain herself from breaking down again. 

 

Daryl watched as the young girl disappeared with Connie. He couldn’t help but think of Judith as he did. Both were born into this world, and both had to watch more people die than children should. Judith said it made her stronger. Daryl figured that after awhile she just became numb to it. 

He took a step towards the man, not yet turned. Blood soaked his T-shirt and hands. Close by were the walkers he fought. This was the first stranger in a long time that Daryl genuinely grieved over. 

 

Xxxxxxx

 

Connie and Anna had continued back to the apartments, giving Daryl and Dog time to collect water and bring it back. 

Connie tried to wash the blood off Anna’s hands with drinking water and a cloth, but it didn’t work great as they were still slightly stained. 

Taking a break from washing, Connie was reminded of childs clothing Daryl and her found while tidying the apartments. Neither of them thought they would need it at the time, however, there was a change of plans. 

Leaving Anna alone for a second, Connie went to gather a clean T-shirt and pants for the child. She returned to find her looking through the pages of the new notepad.

 

“Why do you use paper to talk?” the girl questioned curiously. 

 

Connie gently lifted the notepad from Anna, writing: 

 

**I can’t hear sounds, like voices for example. So I use this to talk.**

 

Watching her struggle to read, Connie figured it was going to be hard to communicate with Anna. Instead, Connie pointed to her ears and shook her head  _ no _ . Anna seemed to understand and nodded her head.

 

“How did you know what I was saying?” 

 

Pointing to her lips, Connie tried to explain. However, it would be rather useless until she could learn to read. 

 

“You hear through lips?” Anna asked confusedly. 

 

Connie made the flat-handed motion  _ kinda _ . She gave the little girl the clothing and led her to a bedroom. When she emerged dressed, she had a soft smile on her face, but it was accompanied by puffy, red eyes. Anna played with her long, wavy blonde hair and admired the wide range of rainbow colors on her shirt. 

 

“I like the color yellow,” she said wiping a stray tear away. “It’s happy.”

Connie smiled, pointed to herself, and nodded; trying to say she liked the color yellow as well. She followed Anna back into the living room where Daryl came through the door. Surely enough, he set down two buckets of heavy water. 

Dog, meanwhile, ran up to Anna, nearly tackling her with kisses. 

 

“Dog!” Daryl yelled, trying to stop the persistent animal.

 

Anna giggled as she fixed her hair, which was clearly her favorite thing about herself. “Your dog's name is Dog?” 

 

“Yeah,” Daryl nodded. The young girl continued to laugh, which made Connie happy.

 

“I’ve never seen a real dog before. I used to have a stuffed animal one though.” 

 

“Dog’s a good boy. He’ll likes to play ball,” Daryl said lowering his backpack.

 

“Really?!” she asked in excitement. Connie nodded at the child. 

 

“We’ll play ball later. It’s time for lunch now,” Daryl held the dead rabbit up for them to see. 

 

Wide-eyed, Anna stared in dismay. “Gross,” she scoffed.

 

Connie made a face at Daryl that said,  _ See. I told you it was gross. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated, sorry for everyone still reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know in the comments :)


	8. Chapter 8

“She asleep?” Daryl asked Connie as she entered their bedroom.

 

Connie gave a thumbs up before climbing in bed. She was exhausted and could only imagine Daryl was feeling the same. 

 

**I didn’t think it was possible to be this tired.**

 

Daryl gave a shrug. “We’ll get used to it.”

Connie found that hard to believe.

 

**Did you think you would ever be a dad?** She asked.

 

“Nah. Not after my childhood. I would feel bad for whatever kid that ended up with me.”

 

**What do you mean? I think Anna’s beginning to really like you.**

 

“I think she likes Dog more,” Daryl joked. “We’ve only had her for a day. It’s too early to tell.”

 

Connie laughed quietly.  **For the record, you would make a great dad. Just put a little effort into it. Like you said, she’s only been with us for a day.**

 

He nodded. “I feel bad for her. No kid should have to go through that. Growing up in this…”

 

**She’s holding up. It’s going to be hard on her though.**

 

“That’s reassuring,” Daryl replied sarcastically. 

 

**Just take it easy on her. To her, she’s just lost everything. I’m sure it will be a difficult adjustment for all of us.**

 

Daryl agreed. “It doesn’t feel right.”

 

**What doesn’t?**

 

“Any of it. Taking her away if her story checks out. Keeping her here if it doesn’t.”

 

**You think it was a lie?**

 

“It’s hard to know who to trust. Everyone’s tryin’ to stay alive. They don’t care about who they hurt in the process,” Daryl argued. 

 

**Yeah. I thought about that too. But I also know not everyone can be a bad person.**

 

“I hope so.”

 

**Me too :)**

 

Connie leaned in for a goodnight kiss from Daryl. It was reassuring for both that they could be good parents. Each overflowed with love towards each other, sharing that love with a child couldn’t be impossible. 

 

_ I love you.  _ Daryl signed.

 

_ I love you.  _ Connie signed back. 

 

Xxxxxxx

 

Daryl woke again with the sun, hoping he could get started on some breakfast. Instead, when he walked into the living room, he was met with a pair of bright, blue eyes. The young girl sat on the couch in flannel pajamas, petting Dog as he sat next to her.

 

“Sorry, I thought I was quiet.”

 

“No, you’re fine. I was just getting up,” Daryl responded. He walked to the room temperature refrigerator to grab water bottles. 

 

Anna nodded, stroking the dog’s ear. “How long have you been here?”

 

He struggled to answer her question. It seemed like much more time had passed than did. “Not long. A couple of days,” Daryl finally said.

 

“Oh,” Anna said, now fidgeting with her hair. “Are you guys going to get married?”

 

Her question took Daryl by surprise. Marriage was something neither of them discussed because it wasn’t necessarily important anymore. Loving each other was enough. 

Deciding to give the girl some hope, Daryl replied, “Maybe. Been to any weddings recently?”

 

“No,” Anna said sadly. “But my dad read me a book about one,” her joyful voice raising an octave. 

 

“Oh,” Daryl nodded. “You-- do you like books?”

 

“I guess so. I don’t understand them much though.”   
  


“That’s alright. You don’t need to anyway,” Daryl replied.

 

Anna gave a slight shake of her head. Pictures of her father reading to her flooded her mind, making it hard to keep herself from crying. But she held it together. Dog laid his head on her leg wanting to be pet, which cheered her up.

 

Connie emerged from the bed room, watching as Daryl pulled dishes from the cabinets. Like a ninja, she snuck up on him, hugging Daryl from behind. He steadied himself from dropping the plates. 

 

“Mornin’,” Daryl said, placing a kiss on her head. Connie kissed him back.

 

Daryl pointed to Dog and Anna. “Someone has found a new best friend.”

 

Connie hit him playfully on the shoulder. She understood Daryl’s jealousy now. 

Taking a seat next to Anna, Connie brushed through soft, blonde hair with her fingers. She began to neatly braid the golden strands out of her face. When she was finished, Connie followed Anna to the mirror where she could see. Her face beamed with excitement at her princess-like hair.

 

“I love it, thank you.” 

 

Connie made the sign for you’re welcome, and to no one’s surprise, the little girl repeated the sign perfectly. Unlike someone that Connie knew…

 

Daryl set out three glasses of water on the table and one bowl on the ground for Dog. He then placed yesterday's cooked rabbit on each of their plates, hoping the protein would satisfy. Until the crops they planted grew, they were stuck eating the hunted or old, gross food items. 

 

“So, uh, it was just you and your dad?” Daryl took a seat and asked Anna.

 

Anna sighed, petting Dog’s head for comfort. “Well, we used to have a community, but we left.”

 

“What do you mean ya’ left?”

 

Anna shrugged, looking down at her plate. “I don’t know. I liked it there though.”

 

Daryl looked at Connie, thinking the comment was strange. 

 

“Did something happen?” Daryl questioned.

 

Shaking her head, Anna replied, “No.”

 

**How far is it?** Connie wrote.

 

“How far?” Daryl read aloud. 

 

“I don’t know,” Anna said again sorrowfully. “Can we talk about something else now please?”

 

Daryl nodded, taking a bite of the rabbit on his plate. He understood it must be hard to talk about her dad--just like it was hard for him when Rick died. 

 

“What do you say we go out today?” Daryl asked Connie and Anna. 

 

**Where?**

 

Daryl leaned in to read the note. “Anywhere but here.”

 

After a few seconds, Anna proposed, “Can we go to the bookstore?” 

 

“Bookstore?” Daryl said trying to hide the snarkiness in his voice.

 

“Yeah, I remember one. My dad took me there. I’ll show you,” Anna encouraged.

 

**Hold on, remember what happened last time?** Connie wrote, not fast enough apparently.

 

“Eh, we’ll be fine,” Daryl assured. “You really know where you’re going?” he asked Anna.

 

“I think so,” she said confidently. 

 

Connie shook her head and looked at Daryl.  **I’m not sure. Doesn’t seem worth the risk.**

 

“You owe me after the water,” Daryl countered with a smirk.

 

**Stop it with the water.** Connie grinned.  **It was important :)**

 

“Nah,” he shook his head, looking at Anna to get her on his side.

 

Connie underlined  **It was important.**

 

“Whatever. It’s still two against one,” Daryl argued.

 

**There’s still Dog.**

 

“Dog!” Daryl whistled, “You wanna go, boy?” 

 

Dog responded with a bark. “He says he wants to go,” Daryl said, pointing to the excited animal.

 

Connie rolled her eyes.  **Well I trust Dog. So I guess we can go.**

 

“Yes!” Anna replied, eyes twinkling and jumping from her seat.

 

“You sure you know where you’re going?” Daryl inquired.

 

“Yep,” Anna said again confidently. 

 

Connie exchanged looks with Daryl, shaking her head slightly. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to believe the little girl, she just didn’t want to put their lives in danger again. 

 

“It’s fine,” Daryl assured Connie with a kiss. 

 

**I hope you’re right.**

 

Xxxxxxxx

 

Anna led through the woods, each step careful and precise. Dog strolled by her side, stopping to catch dinner ever so often. 

Daryl listened as she pointed out every tree, identifying them by names her and her father gave them. One was named Fred, after her father’s bird. Anna remembered it from a birds nest that rested on one branch. Another tree was named Fern because it was surrounded by green plants. Though she wasn’t sure if the plants were actually ferns, the name stuck. Anna then pointed out a bush with orange flowers, which was jokingly named Cinderella after the pumpkin carriage. Daryl thought it was a weird name, but didn’t question the young girl. 

 

“My dad read me Cinderella once,” Anna stated. “He told me I would’ve liked the movie.”

 

“Probably,” Daryl said as he followed. 

 

Anna discussed another plant as Daryl shifted towards Connie. “She named all the plants,” he decided to fill her in. Though he wasn’t annoyed. He was more amused than anything. 

Connie laughed quietly.  **I wouldn’t be surprised if I did the same thing when I was her age. At least she knows where she’s going.** She wrote.

 

Daryl nodded. He watched as Anna stopped at the road, checking her surroundings.

 

“I think we’re close,” she said.

 

“You  _ think _ ?” Daryl asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

**I can’t believe you agreed to bring her to the bookstore.**

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daryl asked defensively.

 

**You don’t seem like the reading-type.**

 

“If it gets her mind off her dad, I guess I am,” he replied.

 

Connie paused.  **You’re sweet ♡** She wrote. Then rising on her tiptoes to kiss him.

 

Daryl never imagined he and Connie would be raising a child, much less bringing her to a bookstore. Despite it all, it felt right. Being here with Connie, Anna, and Dog, it was the family he thought he never needed until now. 

 

“There it is,” Anna pointed and cheered.

 

“Huh. You actually found it,” Daryl stared in disbelief. He was prepared for 30 minutes of  _ we’re almost there _ followed by 4 hours of being completely lost.

 

**She would make a great tracker.** Connie turned towards Daryl with a smile.

 

He scoffed, “Tell me about it.”

 

Daryl aimed his crossbow down as they entered the store. They walked slowly next to each other, carefully maneuvering around fallen bookshelves and broken items. When no walkers were in sight, Daryl knocked a few books off a shelf to see if any would come. Sure enough one stumbled out of a doorway, but no more followed. 

 

“ ‘ight. Be careful,” Daryl said, easing the weapon. 

 

Connie directed Anna towards the kids section while Daryl and Dog toured the abandoned building. The once colorful childrens area was coated with dirt and dust. Books were mostly sorted through and thrown on the ground. Connie stood on a small childrens stage, where she supposed kids would put on puppet shows or plays. The stage offered a good view of the store, including a few sleeping bags off to the side. 

Connie clapped once to draw Daryl’s attention and pointed towards the area to check it out. 

Daryl followed Connie’s directions, ending up in a bookshelf surrounded area with two adult sleeping bags. Both we covered in blood, however two backpacks and a cooler sat beside. Daryl gave a thumbs up to Connie. 

Emptying the backpacks onto the ground, he found two sealed jars of peaches and three jars of pickles. He examined the conveniently placed food, neither touched and completely fresh. Proceeding to check the cooler, Daryl found water, though the seals on the bottles were broken. Still, he packed the backpacks full again. Not letting himself believe for one minute that someone was trying to poison them.

 

Anna tapped Connie on the shoulder, holding up a few Disney childrens books. Connie smiled and nodded her head. 

Pointing to the book Rapunzel, Anna touched her braided, blonde hair. Connie made the sign for  _ beautiful _ by placing her thumb at her chin and rolling her fingers in to form a closed fist. She then mouthed  _ beautiful _ and pointed at Anna. Anna laughed and repeated the sign back. 

Hands full of good reading material, Connie and Anna joined Daryl and Dog. 

 

“They had food,” Daryl pointed over to the area with the sleeping bags.

 

**What if they’re coming back? We can’t just steal it.** Connie wrote.

 

“They’re not,” he assured, placing Anna’s books in his backpack. Daryl then held up a book in his hand:  _ The Notebook  _ by Nicholas Sparks. “Thought you might like it,” he said.

 

Connie grinned, taking the book from Daryl. Perfectly intact like it had never been touched.  _ Thank you _ , she signed. Daryl nodded. 

 

“What is it?” Anna asked.

 

“It’s called The Notebook,” Daryl began. “You’re not allowed to read it.”

 

“Alright,” she replied, distracted by a sparkly object. 

 

Walking towards a sequenced, pink headband in the toy section, Anna picked it up and put it on.  _ Beautiful,  _ she signed. Connie shot Daryl a glare and wrote him a note:

 

**See? Even she can learn ASL faster than you :)**

 

He scoffed. “Looks good,” Daryl told Anna. 

 

“Want one?” she asked. Daryl thought about declining her offer. But when he saw the glimmer of hope in her eyes, he had to agree.

 

“Sure,” he said, bending down so she could put it on him.  _ Beautiful,  _ Anna signed again.

 

“What about Connie? She needs one,” Daryl suggested. 

 

Anna nearly jumped for joy, picking out another sparkly headband for Connie. “Dog too?”

 

“Why not,” Daryl replied.

 

Now all wearing sparkly headbands, Anna giggled. However, the moment was interrupted when walkers broke through the entrance. Daryl pulled out his knife but Connie was already pulling them away and towards another door. Connie plunged her blade into the skull of a walker outside, opening her eyes against the blinding sun.

 

All stood in silence as they looked in amazement. All around were several plants of all types of fruits and vegetables. Enclosed with four sides of white, stone walls, they stared at the garden. 

It was well managed and kept up as if someone tended to it everyday. Fresh tomatoes, cucumbers, potatoes, peppers, all thrived in the roofless structure.

 

“Woah,” Anna said in shock, picking a tomato off a vine.

 

For a second, Daryl didn’t even believe it was real. It was all simply left behind...just so they could find it. Connie rested her head on Daryl’s shoulder as she took in the sight. The pure joy showed on her face. It wasn’t much, but it was much more than they had. 

 

“Okay,” Daryl started, “We take as much as we can. Leave some and come back another time.”

 

_ They would feast tonight.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things are about to happen...I promise :)
> 
> Thank you for your support on this story!


	9. Chapter 9

3 months had passed and the weather turned cold.

 

Every night, Daryl read Anna a book. Meanwhile, Connie would sit quietly beside and read _The Notebook._

By the end of month one, Daryl was sure he knew about every Disney princess, same with Anna. When they finally read all Disney books, they moved on to _Magic Treehouse_. Anna still enjoyed them, but not as much as the princesses.

Her reading had come a long way in three months. She went from understanding a few words to reading kindergarten books with Daryl’s help. Connie also found a book of simple ASL phrases, including: _Hello, Goodbye, Morning, Night, Hungry, Water,_ and their favorite one, _I love you._ Anna and Daryl still had a lot to learn, but there was no rush.

Every week they would make a trip down to the bookstore. Food supply had increased since the apartment seeds started to grow as well. Now that it was winter, they had to find a way to preserve the food. Canning and salting would hopefully help it last until the spring.

 

Daryl, Connie, Anna, and Dog made their last trip to the store before deciding it was too cold to travel. They each collected an extra supply of food, then searched the shelves for any material to entertain.

 

“What’s Candyland?” Anna asked, holding the box up to Daryl.

 

“It’s a game. Never played?”

 

Anna shook her head. “Can we play?”

 

“Why not,” Daryl replied. “Go see what else you can find. It’s gonna be a long winter.”

 

Understanding, she skipped back over to the toy section; which was filled with puzzles and boardgames of every kind.

 

Connie joined Daryl, holding up _The Wedding_ by Nicholas Sparks.

 

“You’re already finished with the other one?” Daryl questioned.

 

She gave a thumbs up, flipping through the pages. _The Notebook_ was actually a good book after all. It was unrealistically romantic, and at parts sad, but she found herself loving it in the end. What better time than now to read the sequel?

 

Anna ran back over with a few puzzles, games, and a princess kit in her hands.

 

“This should do,” she said, laying the pile on a table.

 

“How are ya’ gonna carry all of that?” Daryl asked.

 

“With my arms,” the little girl answered, very serious.

 

Connie laughed, giving Anna a high five.

 

“Fair enough,” Daryl agreed, taking a top box to even out the weight. He stared at a puzzle of the solar system with color planets. 1,000 pieces--surely it would keep them busy.

 

 **We should get going.** Connie wrote as she peered out the window at the gray, cloudy sky. Daryl knew she was worried about another storm, especially now that they had Anna.

 

“Yeah,” he whistled at Dog to lead.

 

The wind picked up as they exited the bookstore. The temperature had dropped substantially from the time they arrived. Connie helped Anna carry the games while they walked fast through the woods. Running through her mind was the fear of last time, when Daryl and her were caught in quickly escalating conditions.

A large gust of wind made the trees sway, snapping a few branches. They shivered at the cool temperature, wishing they wore thicker clothing.

 

“Storm’s moving through,” Daryl said, adjusting himself so he could see Connie and Anna.

 

“Does that mean snow is coming?” Anna questioned. She’d seen snow before, but never had the time to enjoy it.

 

“Probably,” he answered her.

 

Anna pulled out an extra jacket from her new, yellow backpack. She sat the games on the ground and placed the hood over her head.

Daryl watched Connie shiver in her thin, long sleeve shirt. He removed his coat and placed it around her. Connie held up her hand to say _no_ , but Daryl didn’t listen. “Ya’ need to stay warm,” he told her.

 

“You good?” he asked Anna while she picked up the games.

 

“I think so,” she returned. “It’s cold.”

 

“It’s gonna get colder than this. We need get back.”

 

 **Do you need wood for a fire?** Connie wrote.

 

Daryl already started to collect fallen branches. “Yeah.”

 

“Oh no!” Anna gasped all of a sudden.

 

“What?” Daryl asked, drawing his blade.

 

“Fred lost the birds nest!” she said sadly. “What’s going to happen to the birds?”

 

Daryl eased. “They’ll find a new nest.”

 

 **They will be fine.** Connie rubbed Anna’s back and held the note. Anna understood a few words and nodded.

 

Another gust blew through. Dog barked at the whistling wind.

 

“Let’s go,” Daryl urged. Light snowflakes fell but melted when they hit the ground.

 

They safely made their way back, gathering blankets like the time with the storm. Daryl was able to start a fire in the fireplace, hanging a kettle to boil water.

The apartments were insulated, but not enough. Cold drafts of air flowed in. Connie and Daryl grabbed towels to stuff the cracks of doors and windows.

Anna raced to put on her flannel pajamas before running up to the couch to wrap in blankets. Connie took a seat beside her. Within minutes, Anna had fallen asleep along with Dog.

 

“Want something to eat?” Daryl asked Connie, poking the fire. She nodded as he cooked a squirrel.

 

He brought over to the couch two plates of squirrel, some peaches, and two slightly warmed waters.

 

“Date night,” Daryl said as he leaned in to kiss her.

 

Connie grinned. **The fire’s a nice touch. Thank you.**

 

“No problem,” he responded. “You missing home at all?”

 

Connie sighed. **This is home.**

 

“I like it too.”

 

**I don’t know what happened. Everything was great, until people started to act like the world owed them something. They all seemed to disappear and forget. You were the only person that stood by me.**

 

Daryl read the note, smiling slightly at the ending.

 

“I thought I knew what I was doing,” he paused. “I didn’t... I figured that out when a man, Rick, died. He always knew what to do--up to his last second. When he was gone, everything went to hell. _I_ went to hell. Everyone expected me to know what to do, put it back together. But I couldn’t; not for his family or for the people that depended on him. --Disappeared for awhile, thought that if I stopped caring about everyone, it wouldn’t be so hard when I lost them. Then you came along and changed that.”

 

Connie placed her hand on top of Daryl’s.

 

“You didn’t expect the world to be handed to you. You had always worked for it. I guess I liked that.”

 

Daryl and Connie’s lips met, fire glowing on their faces like the first date.

 

**I guess I liked that about you too :)**

 

Connie pulled out another piece of paper.

 

**Everything works out. Somehow, someway. But we were brought together. That must mean something.**

 

“Yeah. It does,” Daryl concurred. “Now eat the squirrel. It’s gonna get cold.”

 

Connie ate, giving a thumbs up to Daryl. Once they were both done, he brought their plates to the counter. The four of them sat on the couch, cozy and warm in blankets.

 

Xxxxxxx

 

“I win again!” Anna exclaimed as they played Candyland for the third time that day.

 

“ ‘k,” Daryl said, “Time for bed.”

 

“But I’m not tired,” she whined. “Just one more game?”

 

“Nope, _I’m_ tired.”

 

Anna gave the puppy dog eyes, but Daryl didn’t give in.

 

“We’ll play tomorrow.”

 

“Okay,” she said sadly. “Can Dog sleep in my room tonight?”

 

Daryl nodded. The dog hadn’t left her side in weeks.

 

“Come on, Dog,” Anna said as she walked to her bedroom. _Goodnight,_ she signed to Daryl and Connie.

 

Connie leaned into Daryl, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. It had been dark for a few hours. _Way_ past the time any of them usually went to bed.

 

“C’mon. I wanna show ya’ something,” Daryl told Connie. He draped a blanket over her before he guided her out the door.

 

 **Where?** She wrote in sloppy handwriting.

 

They stood outside, the moon shining through clouds as their light. The ground was covered with a thin layer of snow.

 

 **What is it?** Connie questioned Daryl when he stopped.

 

“This. It ain’t much, but it’s beautiful.”

 

 **It is.** She smiled. The more she took in the view, the prettier it was.

 

“You told me you wanted to see the world. It’s why I dragged you here in the first place. Thought you might like this.”

 

Connie looked at Daryl. The amount of love in her eyes was more than could be expressed. No one had ever done anything like this for her before.

 

 _I love you._ She signed, rising up to kiss him.

 

“Can I asked you something?” Daryl asked after a moment.

 

Connie nodded her head slowly.

 

Daryl took in a cold, quick breath. “Did you ever think you would get married.”

 

She shrugged her shoulders, trying to focus all her attention on him and less on writing.

 

“I didn’t. Never thought I would find someone. Didn’t think it was possible to love anyone like that.”

 

 **Neither did I.** Connie finally wrote.

 

“Then I met you,” Daryl said after a long pause. “And I realized you were that person.”

 

Connie felt tears forming in her eyes. The icy wind colliding with her face made it difficult to see.

 

“It ain’t important in this world, but Anna predicted it from the beginning,” he stopped, gathering his thoughts and emotions. “What if we got married?”

 

Connie didn’t have the power to write in the moment, she just jumped straight into Daryl’s arms. Tears of joy now streamed down her face as she hugged him; never wanting to let go or the moment to end. This is what she wanted for the longest, and she had no doubt. Just the thought of being with him...forever.

When she finally stepped back she nodded her head repeatedly. Daryl caressed her face and wiped away her tears. After all the times he was rejected over small things, it seemed impossible for someone to agree to something big.

 

“Wait!” a voice called from the apartments. Daryl quickly turned his head, causing Connie to turn too.

It was Anna’s voice. The little girl who had been watching all along ran back into their home. After a few moments she came back, walking over to them. In her tiny hands she held a plastic ring.

 

“I found it in my princess kit. Thought you should have it.”

 

Daryl nodded and took the ring in his hand. Kneeling down on one knee, he had the ability to make it official. He slid the ring onto Connie’s finger and watched the plastic reflect the moonlight. It would work until they found a real one, he thought.

 

“Perfect,” Daryl said, kissing Connie again.

 

Anna bounced up and down, Dog right by her side. “I’m so excited!”

 

Connie laughed, still trying to prevent herself from crying more.

 

“Me too,” Daryl whispered softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one of the "big things" I promised <3 (There will be more! Dare I say, even bigger things?)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Daryl is the hardest character to write for. Hopefully I could do him justice :)
> 
> So far I've mentioned The Notebook AND The Wedding by Nicholas Sparks. I've decided to include one more (Nicholas Sparks) book title as a topic. I wasn't even planning for the titles to play a role, but here we are!


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Anna looked out the window she beamed with excitement. The gloomy sky sprinkled fluffy, white snow on the ground. Several inches piled up in the cold weather. Frost coated the roof and windows like crystals.

She threw on her heavy coat and boots, proceeding to brush her golden hair and place a gray, knitted hat on top. Anna bent down to kiss Dog’s nose, giggling when he licked her face.

Dog was Anna’s protector. He never left her side. Where she was, there were always belly rubs and kisses. He enjoyed having the little human around; playing fetch or chase in the backyard especially. Even some days, after Connie and Daryl went to bed, Anna would bring out her flashlight and practice reading to Dog. He would always listen, regardless if he understood any of it.

 

“Shhh. You gotta be quiet, Dog,” Anna whispered. She emerged from her room to the living and kitchen area, stopping just before the door.

 

Anna didn’t want to wake Daryl or Connie. She figured that she was old enough to out by herself, it was just the backyard after all.

Opening the door slowly to prevent it from squeaking, she led Dog ahead of her. The door made minor noise but she braced herself anyway for Daryl to stop her. She deeply exhaled when he didn’t, watching as her breath formed a cloud in front of her.

 

Dog barked as she closed the door. Luckily, the strong wind mostly covered the sound.

 

“Come on,” Anna waved. Where she was from, there was never enough time to play in the snow.

 

The snow crunched beneath her, leaving several boot and Dog prints. Though she didn’t have gloves, Anna picked up a handful of snow and tossed it in the air, watching as it scattered down.

She smiled through the chattering of her teeth. A few flurries landed in her hair, making her feel and look like a princess.

 

Dog didn’t like the wet, cold snow on his paws, but he tolerated it because of Anna. She made a snowball in her freezing hands, tossing it for Dog. He chased it, but soon enough there was nothing left to chase as it had crumbled. Anna laughed at the distraught canine.

 

Giving a look towards the apartments, Anna contemplated the idea of going in and warming up. At the same time, she didn’t want to leave the frozen wonderland.

So instead, she took a seat, facing the woods. Dog quickly took a seat beside her. She admired the frosty trees and worried for the birds who lost their nest. Most of all, she became saddened over her father who wasn’t there to take in the sight of snow with her.

 

“I miss my dad,” Anna told Dog mournfully. “He would like this.”

 

She drew a heart in the snow with her finger. More snow fell over and began to cover it.

 

“He liked dogs. I think. We never had one,” she announced. “I wonder if he used to have a dog.”

 

Dog stood up and barked from his place on the ground.

 

“Shhh…” Anna hushed again. “You’re going to wake Daryl and Connie.”

 

Dog continued to bark and began to move in front of her.

 

Then Anna saw what Dog saw.

 

Xx

 

Daryl woke to the faint sound of Dog barking. He shook Connie awake from the comfort of the warm bed.

 

He searched the living room while Connie searched Anna’s room. Both of them were missing.

 

Dog barked again, followed by Anna’s shrill scream.

 

“Shit,” Daryl said, throwing open the door. Connie ran after him, neither wearing jackets or protection from the weather. There was only enough time to grab their weapons.

 

Anna backed up from two walkers, Dog drew three others away with his barking.

 

Daryl and Connie trudged through the heavy snow, stumbling as they ran.

 

“Daryl!” Anna yelled as she saw them from the corner of her eye.

 

She slipped backwards, falling onto the harsh blanket of snow. Daryl thrusted his knife into a snowy walkers skull just before it could get to her. Connie took the other out while Daryl moved to the walkers surrounding Dog.

Connie wrapped her arms around the child, hugging her as she cried.

 

“What the hell were you thinkin’?” Daryl exclaimed at the shaken girl. “You could’ve died!”

 

“I’m sorry,” Anna whimpered. “I didn’t want to wake you up.”

 

“The snow ain’t stoppin’ any time soon.”

 

Anna cried more into Connie’s shirt. “I’m sorry.”

 

Daryl rubbed his hands over his eyes, apologetic over his outburst.

 

“It’s not safe out here,” he said calmly. “If anything happened--”

  
“I won’t do it again,” Anna interrupted.

 

Daryl nodded. “Damn right you won’t.”

 

Xxxxxxx

 

“Is Daryl made at me?” Anna asked Connie sadly. Connie wrapped another blanket around her.

 

She shook her head. **He was** **worried. Not mad.** She wrote, underlining words to make them easier for Anna to read.

 

Anna started to pout some more. “No. He yelled at me.”

 

Connie gave her a reassuring look and started to braid Anna’s hair.

 

“I ain’t mad at you,” Daryl’s solemn voice filled the room. He spoke quickly out of the silence.

 

Anna gasped and took cover under her blanket, trying to avoid Daryl’s strict gaze.

 

“I’m not good at taking care of kids. Or talking to ‘em. Sorry.”

 

Anna peered slightly above the blanket. “It’s okay,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry too.”

 

Daryl shook his head. “Don’t apologize. You’re just a kid.”

 

She held a gentle stare with him before convincing herself it was okay to nod or speak.

 

Connie looked towards the frosty window, smiling slightly when it reminded her of when she was a kid. Playing outside with her sister, ice skating and snowball fights. She knew it wasn’t often enough these days that kids were able to be kids. Relaxing with a book or TV remote, taking vacations, instead of worrying and wondering who was going to die next or if they were going to be able to eat everyday.

 

 **Let’s go.** She scribbled on her notepad. Anna began to sound out each word, but before she could she was already being pulled from her seat.

 

Connie placed a jacket around the child and handed Daryl his coat.

 

“I thought we weren’t supposed to go outside,” Anna stated.

 

“Never said you weren’t allowed outside. Just not alone,” Daryl gave a nod to Connie.

 

They stood in the open field. It was very cold, but moving around seemed to help a lot. The snow fell, adding yet another inch to already large supply.

Anna bent down to study the snow closely. Daryl and Connie raised their eyebrows at the intrigued little girl.

 

“Can we make a snowman?” She asked after a moment. Her bright blue eyes stood out from her pale skin.

 

“Yeah. Go for it,” Daryl replied, standing back with Connie.

 

“But I don’t know how to make one. I’ve never do it before,” the girl retorted in an uneasy tone.

 

“Kid’s never made a snowman before?” Daryl muttered to Connie. To which she responded with a shoulder shrug. Children were forced to grow up and shut up, leaving most no time to complain or play. Daryl saddened at the reality.

 

They built the snowman midway between the apartments and the woods. The small amount of sunlight reflected onto it, creating sparkly patches. Twigs were placed in the middle of the three giant snowballs as arms. Then taking a few small rocks Dog could find and using them as eyes and a mouth.

 

“He’s missing a nose,” Anna said concerned.

 

Daryl grunted. “He’ll be fine. It’s cold so finish up.”

 

“Will another branch work?” she asked. Even though they had carrots, and she knew that’s what they were supposed to use, Anna knew they couldn’t waste one on a silly snowman.

 

“Yeah, think ya’ can find one?”

 

Anna nodded, heading into the woods alongside Dog. Most of the branches were already covered with snow, unable to be seen. She decided she would have to break a spare on off a tree.

Jumping was no use for her short figure, so she pushed together a firm pile of snow to stand on. Reaching for the perfect piece she sought out, she tossed it to Dog before climbing down. Dog carried the branch in his mouth.

Then Anna heard a loud snap in the distance, like someone was watching them. Dog stood in alert and so did she. Frightened, she made a quick sprint back to Daryl and Connie.

 

“I found it,” she stuck the tiny branch into the head. “Let’s go in. I’m cold.”

 

Before Daryl knew it, Anna was already inside with Dog, leaving him and Connie outside as they walked back.

 

“Aren’t you cold?” Daryl gestured to Connie’s sweater. She signed _a little bit_ with her pointer and thumb.

Daryl placed his arm around her, pulling her close to him. She placed her left hand with the ring on his chest. It made him grin. Not just because it was a representation of their love, but the plastic ring looked out of place compared to what Daryl thought she should have.

He wished they could do more outside the constraints that held the world together. One wrong move and you were dead. If Daryl had it his way, Connie would teach him ASL, he would teach her how to use a crossbow, and hell--maybe they would even watch _The Notebook._

 

Xxxxxxxx

 

Candyland had once again destroyed Daryl with boredom and dread. He wasn’t sure if he could take anymore rainbow squares and dancing candy canes. Yet, everytime he was asked, he agreed to another round.

 

“You wanna play something else?” Daryl finally asked after the sixth game. By then Connie had already given up.

 

Anna searched her imagination for ideas. “What about my princess stuff?”

 

“And Candyland it is,” Daryl stated as he brought the playing cards back out.

 

“Come on, please? You can watch while I give Connie a makeover.”

 

Connie shot Daryl a serious look, making him laugh because she was hardly ever this hesitant.

 

“Sure, let’s do that,” Daryl smiled and nodded at Connie, who was persistently shaking her head.

 

Anna grabbed the opened kit and pulled out the play makeup. It was barely anything to decorate a face, but it was generous with the rainbow eyeshadow and lip balm.

She packed on the purple eyeshadow like she had seen done before in picture books. Connie flinched away everytime Anna would come close to her eye, never knowing when to open or close them. Gold glitter was brushed on top to give the finished look.

Then moving onto lip balm, Anna picked a hot pink that sparkled with glitter. Daryl smiled as he watched, giving Connie a thumbs up. It was something about the bright pink that made her eyes pop.

After precisely placing blush on Connie’s face, Anna signed _beautiful._

 

“She needs her headband,” Daryl told Anna, watching as the eager child jumped from her place and raced to find it.

 

Once they were alone, Daryl admired Connie’s troubled expression and sarcastic grin. Golden flakes from the eyeshadow were slowly making their way down her face or in her eyes; pretty much everywhere it wasn’t intended to be.

 

“She is right. You are beautiful,” Daryl assured. “But just between you and me, I think you’re even prettier without makeup.”

 

Connie laughed, trying to prevent more glitter from reaching her eye. She held his hand with her delicate one.

 

Anna came back with the headband, perfecting off the look. Between the makeup, ring, and headband, Connie really did look like a princess.

 

“All she needs now is a prince,” Anna said, targeting Daryl with her stare.

 

Daryl scoffed. “No problem.”

 

He leaned in to kiss Connie’s painted pink lips. More gold worked its way down her face, making it shine in the dim light. Daryl held one last long kiss before Anna told him he was smudging Connie’s makeup.

Now both of them had pink lip gloss and glitter smeared all over them. Daryl cringed as he wiped off the glue-like product. He figured why Connie resented the makeup, it felt disgusting--especially expired.

 

Xxxxx

 

It wasn’t even sunset when Connie had told them she was going to bed. Daryl didn’t question because it had been a tiring day, but he became increasingly worried as he and Anna worked on a puzzle. The temperature had become colder as the day went on.

 

“Why don’t you get ready for bed,” Daryl urged the girl who worked studiously on the puzzle.

 

Anna sighed, “It’s not dark though.”

 

“It ain’t,” he began, “but it’s been a long day.”

 

“Everyday is a long day,” Anna said stubbornly. She fidgeted with two oddly shaped pieces before laying one down.

 

Daryl exhaled deeply. “Well I’m going to bed. Keep Dog with you and don’t leave. You hear?”

 

Anna nodded her head. “Loud and clear.”

 

Grabbing a cold water bottle from the counter, Daryl made his way into the bedroom.

It was silent when he entered. The kind of silent that could drive you insane after awhile. Turning on the bedside lantern, he climbed into the bed next to Connie, who was wrapped in three blankets. She looked so peaceful as he placed a goodnight kiss on her forehead. Daryl watched over her, expecting her to open her eyes and kiss back, but instead it was only her shallow breathing.

Sitting up in their bed and supporting his weight on the headboard, Daryl found Connie’s copy of _The Wedding._ He rolled his eyes as he scanned the pages. Sure, it was probably beautiful and poetic, but it wasn’t necessarily what he would call accurate.

 

His attention was broken when Connie began to cough, securing herself tightly in the blankets and squinting her eyes open at Daryl.

 

He returned the book to the counter and veered his eyes over to her. “You alright?” he asked.

 

Connie gave a small nod through her throbbing headache before settling back to sleep. Daryl still watched her, unable to draw his eyes away. He placed his hand on her surprisingly pale skin.

 

“You’re warm,” he said when her eyes opened. She still shivered despite the pile of blankets.

 

Daryl moved closer to her, trying to use his body heat to prevent her from shaking. She didn’t like it at first; she didn’t need a man to help her. Yet within a few seconds, Connie relaxed, laying her head on his chest. Too tired to move or fight against him as he gently rubbed her back.

Daryl knew that any sickness could be deadly these days. Even just a cold could take a turn for the worst. He frowned at her state. Most of all he regretted all the time he left her alone and cold. He knew that all the time they spent in the cold weather couldn’t be good for their health. Also knowing that he kissed her only hours before, he too was at risk, along with Anna.

He hugged Connie tighter, feeling both the heat from her forehead and the coldness entering the room.

 

Xx

 

Connie had woken Daryl a few hours later with her coughing and sniffling. He reached for the water on the table, struggling in the dark room. The candle from the lantern must have went out, casting them in the shadowy, frigid cold. Daryl fought through the coldness to step out of the warm bed.

 

“I’m gonna get more blankets,” he told Connie.

 

Though she couldn’t see him clearly, she nodded despite her lack of energy. Daryl replaced his hand on her forehead. Still very warm.

Stumbling out of the room, Daryl was unpleasantly greeted with a gust of chilled wind. He clenched against it. Distracted by the coldness, he gazed at the source.

The door, slightly cracked with a building mound of snow where it was open. Daryl immediately went into panic mode. He cleared the door to peer outside--no one. Slamming it shut and rattling the apartment, he bolted towards Anna’s room.

 

“Anna!” he yelled in attempt to draw her attention.

 

“Dog!” he asked, waiting for the canine to leap out and surprise him. But he didn’t…

 

Daryl checked all the closets and bedrooms. He cursed under his breath. Neither of them responded. Neither of them were there.

Double checking outside one more time, he couldn’t see anything through the heavy snow. Daryl slammed his fist into the wall. He couldn’t lose anyone else. He promised himself he wouldn’t.

Connie tapped him on the shoulder from behind. Her tired, red eyes drawn to the hole in the wall and blood on Daryl’s hand. He rubbed his face, trying to wake himself from this nightmare.

Connie gave him the expression that asked, _What’s going on?_ Avoiding her eyes and shaking his head, he couldn’t bear to say it.

 

“They’re gone.”

 

He knew he shouldn’t have left Anna alone. Now they were _who knows where_ ? Somewhere freezing in the blizzard conditions, and he blamed _himself_.

Connie began to cry at the absence of the young girl and Dog. It’s not true, she assured herself. It can’t be. She didn’t realize her rapid breathing until she was pressed against Daryl’s chest. They both trembled with fear and uncertainty. Connie’s body racking with sobs as Daryl hugged her.

 

“It’s gonna be alright,” he mumbled, more to reassure himself because his lips weren’t visible to her. “We’ll find them.”

 

Connie wiped the tears away from her eyes with haste. She aggressively started packing things into a backpack, disregarding her tiredness and unwell state. Daryl couldn’t watch her fight herself. He placed his bloodied hand on her arm to ease her.

 

“Stop,” he commanded. Connie shot him a glare through her bloodshot eyes and tear streaked face.

When she didn’t listen, Daryl yelled, “I said stop dammit!”

 

He realized his harshness immediately, wanting to punch another wall in remorse. Daryl promised himself that he would never snap at Connie. He didn’t think it would be hard; he couldn’t begin to imagine what the perfect angel could do to anger him.

She jerked her arm away from him, still packing the backpack to run after Anna and Dog. Daryl touched her face as more tears began to fall. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

 

Connie turned to Daryl and within seconds found herself back in his arms, fiercely shaking and sobbing. He tried to comfort her, but he found that was hard to do when he was feeling the same way. It was the painful reality that people, and animals, were constantly ripped from them... And they were unable to do anything about it. It was the reason why he isolated himself in the first place; to prevent the same thing from happening again. Daryl had the scars to prove just how deadly the world could be. He felt like he failed; himself, Connie, Anna, and Dog.  

 

 **We have to go find them.** Connie finally managed to write. Though the thought written out didn’t make the situation any easier.

 

“Not now. We can’t. It’s cold and you’re sick. I’m not going to risk losing you too.”

 

 **No. We’re not going to stop because of me. There’s a little girl and dog out there, probably lost and freezing.** Her lip trembled as she held the note out to Daryl.

 

Daryl shook his head. He was torn between the argument of going or staying. Both sides made for an impossible decision.

 

“Do you know what will happen if I lose you? If I lose that little girl or Dog?” he exclaimed roughly. “I won’t be able to live with myself. I can’t.”

 

**You won’t. I’ll always be there. Until the very end when you and I are married and old. Watching Anna grow up and Dog too. But that can’t happen if they’re not here.**

 

Daryl imagined a world where that reality came true. It took him a few moments to respond, looking at her reddened, weary eyes. “We do this together.”

 

**Together ‘til the day we die :)**

 

Daryl kissed her, not giving any thought to the possibility of catching her cold. Then following her motions, he packed his backpack and changed into layers of warm clothes for the near impossible journey.

 

Xxxxxxx

 

**Bonus: The Disappearance**

****

After Daryl went to bed, Anna finished connecting a few more puzzle pieces before becoming uninterested. She sighed at her progressing boredom, looking at Dog to communicate her thoughts to him.

Dog strutted over, laying his head on her leg. Anna smiled and pet his head.

 

As the animal began to whine, she asked, “What’s wrong, Dog?”

 

Dog continued to whimper as he moved towards the door.

 

“I know you need to go out. But Daryl said no. Sorry.”

 

Dog barked.

 

“Shhh,” she scolded, “They’re sleeping.”

 

Dog barked again, not leaving his spot from the door.

 

Anna exhaled before getting up from her spot at the table. “Fine. But make it quick. I don’t want them to get angry with us.”

 

She swiftly put on her coat and boots. Then adjusting her sparkly headband and ponytail so her blonde hair wouldn’t become messy in the wind.

 

Anna opened the door for Dog, leaving it slightly opened so Daryl wouldn’t hear the door creak back open.

 

“Daryl’s not going to like this…” she mumbled to Dog.

 

Standing outside in the cold, Anna patiently waited for Dog. Her teeth chattered as the wind sent chills down her spine. Snow continued to fall in the pitch black sky. Even though it was beautiful, Anna wished it would stop so they could go back to the bookstore. She wouldn’t tell Daryl, but she was getting tired of Candyland.

 

Dog had managed to disappear into the dark night. Anna had seen him run off into the woods, but she was distracted and lost sight of him.

 

“Dog?” she called out. No response.

 

“Dog!?” she asked again, wandering closer to the woods.

 

Then she started to hear angry barks. It scared her because Dog was never angry. Anna saw the animal running speedily towards her.

 

“Slow do-”

 

Just like that, she was screaming as someone carried her from her place on the snow. Dog too. Anna kicked and yelled, but nothing worked. She couldn’t figure out who, but it definitely wasn’t Connie or Daryl...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I've been working on it for the past 4 days hoping to get it right. It's still not perfect, but I am pleased :)
> 
> This is the start to the "big things" Yay! 
> 
> Also, if you have left a comment, thank you so much! I will be sure to respond, but as you can see, I am very slow at it. So in the meantime, thank you. I appreciate your support and just know that I have a huge smile on my face! Please continue to leave any suggestions or requests for future fanfics. 
> 
> Have a great day <3


	11. Chapter 11

The were vulnerable out in the snow. There was no warmth, no shelter, no assurance. Walking felt like climbing Everest. It went on for miles, even if had just been minutes. 

Daryl and Connie walked directly beside each other, footsteps synchronizing. Two heavy blankets were layered on top and supported by their backpacks. The blankets contrasted in color; one was hues of orange and red while the other was gray and yellow. 

When Connie glanced at the yellow accents, it reminded her even more of who they lost. Anna loved the color yellow. The color of sunshine. They didn’t have that either. The sky was an awful mixture of darkness and gray clouds. No stars. 

 

As he began to lose feeling in his legs, Daryl thought it would be smart to turn around and start back early the next morning. They had no idea where they were going and yelling for Anna became harder and harder. He sucked in breaths that felt like they might freeze his lungs. Cold and short which made his vision dark and blurry.

Connie stumbled through a heap of snow. Emotionally and physically exhausted, she questioned her decision too. She quickly shook the thought off. Though every time they had to climb a hill or cross an area with walkers she was reminded of her poor judgement. She watched the blood from Daryl’s knuckles begin to drip onto the white ground. The cuts reopened every time he adjusted his crossbow or backpack.

 

From the corner of her eye, Connie saw a wooden structure. She turned for a clearer look and Daryl tracked her eyes. It was small, frozen from the crystal ice, gaping holes in the roof and walls, but it was a cabin. Daryl nodded slightly and placed his hand on Connie’s shoulder as gesture to go. 

 

By the looks of it, the wood cabin would certainly inhabit many walkers and possibly even people. Yes, it was not the ideal place to live at the moment, but their options were thin and their time exposed to the elements was limited. Surely Daryl could build a fire despite the wintery wood and harsh wind. Maybe there would even be a bed or couch to rest on. The hunger in their stomachs was suppressed due to adrenaline, but if they were to continue in the morning, they would need energy.

 

Daryl held his crossbow up to the front door, loudly tapping on a piece of metal. The sound would attract any walkers, making them easier to fight off. No walkers came out but faint snarls could still be heard from inside. Daryl tapped again on the metal, making the house rattle and icicles fall. He motioned indoors and told Connie to follow close behind. 

A walker was sprawled on the floor, legs half torn off as it waited for people to come into reach. Connie took the honor of putting her blade through its skull and Daryl proceeded to drag it outside. No other walkers were visible in the small complex, but there  _ were _ a few chairs, couches, an ugly rug, and as requested, a fireplace. 

Daryl was relieved at the pre-stocked firewood and lighter fluid. Both were conveniently placed and gave some much needed hope. Another gust of wind blew through broad openings in the windows and wood. 

 

“We need to find something to cover that,” Daryl pointed to a slightly larger hole in the wall. It wouldn’t be possible to start a fire, as it would quickly blow out.

Connie nodded, being sure to keep her blanket wrapped securely around her. She opened closets and cabinets, only a few pillowcases sparking her interest. Reaching up to cover the opening, Daryl ran to her side.

 

“Let me help,” he said at the violent wind passing through. She shook her head defiantly, but he still insisted. Together, they closed up the gap with duct tape and ragged pillowcases.

  
  
  


Daryl poked at the fire with a stick, which gladly warmed his hands. Connie sat next to him, staring at the flame. Daryl admired the glow on her face, stunned as the fire gave color to her paleness. Still feverish, she relaxed close enough to stop her chills. Connie caught Daryl’s gaze and reached for the notebook in her pocket.

 

**What’s wrong?** She asked.

 

“Nothing's wrong,” he shook his head. “You’re just beautiful.” 

 

Connie faintly blushed. She knew that he didn’t believe in fairytale romances, so whenever he made a point to say something romantic, it held special importance. 

Daryl brushed her soft curls out of her face and managed to sneak a kiss. Like their first date--new place, warm fire, two beaten down lovers. This circumstance was much harder than the first, but nevertheless, it was just as special. 

 

**Let me see your hand.**

 

Daryl looked down at the dried blood on his knuckles.

 

“It’s fine. Just a scrape.”

 

Connie reached for it anyway, pouring her water over and creating a puddle of liquid.

 

“Easy on the water,” he motioned, but she didn’t listen. Proceeding to cleanly bandage the cuts with gauze and the same useful duct tape they used earlier.

 

**You can’t go around punching walls ya’ know.** She wrote when she finished.  **Could get infected one day or you could break something.**

 

“Lucky for you, punching walls ain’t a hobby of mine,” Daryl retorted.

 

**Daryl Dixon, you know what I mean.** Connie smiled. 

 

He examined her handy work on his hand. “If I knew every time you would be my doctor, I would punch a hundred walls.”

 

She shook her head.  **Please don’t.**

 

“Can’t make any promises.”

 

Connie rolled her eyes and signed  _ promise.  _

 

**It means promise.** She wrote. 

 

Daryl teased, “I can’t remember how to lock the front door. Definitely not gonna remember how to sign  _ promise _ .” 

 

She saddened at his comment.  **It’s not your fault she’s missing. I know you blame yourself, but anything could’ve happened.**

 

Daryl looked down for a moment. All his guilt rushed back to him. “I left her alone. Told her not to go outside. She wouldn’t be gone if I was there.” 

 

Connie shook her head, seeing the remorse in his eyes.

 

“Back when this whole thing started... I knew a little girl, Sophia. She wandered off one day because she got scared. I looked for her--every damn day. Told her mother it was gonna be alright. Few weeks later we were clearing a barn of walkers--she was the last to step out.” Daryl swallowed hard. “Sophia is dead ‘cause I couldn’t bring her back when everyone trusted me to. Couldn’t track her when that was all I was being kept around for anyway. And when I first met Anna, I knew I wouldn’t let that happen again. Not to you. Not to me. Not to her. But Anna’s out there and she’s scared. Until we find her--if we find her…”

 

Connie stopped him. It was unfair for him to continue criticizing himself.

 

“We’ve only known her for a few months. But she’s like a daughter to us.”

 

Acknowledging him, Connie began to write.

 

**My old community was overrun. I watched my friends die, all while people were trying to make sure I was okay.** Daryl watched her breathe deeply and distract herself from his stare.  **They put all the children in a house and told me to watch them. Just me and four little kids. The rest of the adults went back to find more survivors. I didn’t listen the first time the oldest, a six year old little boy, told me he could hear something. Then the second time, I took a newborn baby with me to look around the corner and made the six year old watch the other two. I couldn’t hear them screaming to come back, so when I returned a minute later, the dead had already surrounded them. It was my only job, and I failed at it. Parents lost their children because of me.**

 

Daryl couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. He wanted to tell her it wasn’t her fault, but he knew that would only make him a hypocrite. Instead, he placed his hand on top of hers and kissed her forehead. She looked away, obviously not wanting Daryl to see the sadness in her eyes. It haunted her all the time. She understood why Daryl was so hard on Anna, because to him, her safety was more important than being friends.

 

**If you blame yourself for Sophia, you also blame me for those three little kids. Anna is our responsibility together. Promise you won’t blame yourself for her?** She asked, trying to regain her composure. 

 

Looking at the fire that burned bright and then at Connie, he signed  _ promise _ .

 

Xxxxxx

 

Daryl was awake most of the night. The wind howled outside and trees snapped. He continuously thought he heard footsteps, but everytime he got up from the uncomfortable couch to check, he concluded it was just his mind playing tricks on him. 

 

All together, he was hardly asleep for three hours. The rest he spent watching over Connie or thinking about all the worst case scenarios. Though he told Connie he wouldn’t blame himself for Anna, he had to. No, it wasn’t her fault that the children in her old community died, but it  _ was _ his fault that he wasn’t there with Anna. The months that they spent together went by slow and memorable. Each day felt like a year. They were family now. 

Daryl looked at a tree branch striking the window repeatedly. How bad he wanted to go out and snap it, but if he did he would wake Connie. She slept so peaceful beside him. Breathing in raspy breaths and shivering until she could settle closer to Daryl. 

He gave himself a moment to think of something nice, which didn’t happen often. Thinking of what it would be like to have a wedding or take a beach vacation. One day Daryl would make Connie’s dream of seeing the world come true. So far it hadn’t gone as planned. They spent their days inside a small apartment or being cold out in the elements. He remembered people saying to “dream big,” but dreaming big would get you nowhere these days. It would only get you killed.

 

_ So much for positive thinking. _

 

Connie turned to see Daryl studying the window. She understood. Even in her dreaming she saw their lives in danger. 

She moved to have a clearer view of Daryl. The fire was surprisingly still burning, which despite her optimistic side reminding her that it kept them warm, her pessimistic side screamed fire hazard.  

 

**You’re up.** Connie drew.

 

“Too much on my mind,” Daryl returned.

 

**Me too.**

 

“You still need to get some sleep.”

 

**For someone who doesn’t like to take advice, you sure do like to give it.** Connie joked.

 

“I could say the same to you.”

 

Connie gave him the classic  _ whatever _ look. 

 

**I think the snow has mostly stopped. The worst of it should be over.**

 

Daryl gave a nod. “We’ll go in the morning.”

 

**Why not now? We’re already up.**

 

“Because sleep”

 

Connie smirked.  **Daryl, I swear…**

 

“I don’t see a problem with me looking after you,” he defended.

 

**Well I do. It’s sweet and all, but I can take care of myself. You need to look after yourself. Learn your personal limits. If you really take advice, you’ll listen.**

 

Daryl scoffed then quieted. It was her sincerity that he admired. 

 

**I know that I can’t fix everything. I also know what happened--I can’t change it.**

 

“But we can change from what happened,” Daryl slowly responded in understanding.

 

**Exactly. That’s how we learn. Now can we go?**

 

Daryl hesitated. Somehow she always ended up winning. He knew that every second they waited, they wasted time. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Xx

 

As the night faded, the morning sun heated the ground. Snow still fell lightly, but the ferocious wind had mostly ceased. It offered a nice change and a definite clearer view. Before, they could have been walking in circles and not know it. Now, Daryl recognized Fred, the tree with the lost birds nest, and possibly Fern, the mostly frozen and dead  _ fern _ . 

 

**You think she came this way?** Connie wrote.

 

“Hard to know. It’s a good starting place though.”

 

Connie nodded.  **How’d you learn how to track so well?**

 

Daryl shrugged, “Practice. My brother use to beat me at everything. Tracking was the one thing that I did better.”

 

Smiling, Connie replied,  **Yeah, I understand. Didn’t know you had a brother.**

 

“I don’t talk about him much anymore. He was kind of an ass. You probably wouldn’t like him.”

 

Connie nudged him to read her next note.  **Someone’s jealous :)**

 

“Nah. He’s dead and I’m still alive,” Daryl said sarcastically. “Plus, I have you.”

 

**How do you think he would react to us getting married?**

 

Daryl grumbled. “He’d probably make a shitty joke and I would beat his ass for it later.”

 

**He was really that bad, huh?**

 

“He’s my brother. We had each others back. It wasn’t his fault he turned out the way he did.”

 

**But you turned out good.**

 

Daryl shrugged. “I was no better than him.”

 

**I find that hard to believe.**

 

“You’ll have to take my word for it.” 

 

Daryl halted their conversation at a familiar sound. Connie questioned his stare, following it with her eyes.

 

“Dog?” he called out, certain he heard distant barking. 

 

A few seconds passed with no response, so Daryl called again. 

 

**What is it?** Connie tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Nothin’,” he responded, waving her to come along. Probably just the wind. 

 

Connie, still suspicious, examined their surroundings. Tree branches scattered the snowy ground and for a split second she thought she saw something. 

She pulled Daryl’s arm to stop him. He turned around confused. 

Holding a steady gaze with the snow, a sparkly, pink object barely poked from the ground. Connie immediately walked over to it--and pulled out Anna’s headband. Perfectly intact, which was a good sign, she showed it to Daryl. The first gleam of hope in several hours filled her eyes. 

 

Then, emerging from the snow, raced Dog. Frantically jumping on Daryl and nearly knocking him into a nearby tree. He constantly barked and snatched the headband from Connie’s grasp. Connie searched the area for Anna and Daryl even called for her, but there was no one. Only Dog’s whining and pulling. 

 

“Where is she, Dog?” Daryl asked. 

 

Dog barked in response. Persistant of a certain direction.

 

**South?** Connie hurried to write and turned the note so Daryl could read. 

 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I revised this chapter, I was reminded of the song Fairytale by We Three. Though this was not inspired by the song, it is absolutely beautiful and makes me think of Donnie :) Go give the band some love!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and commented! It means a lot <3 
> 
> Have a great day!


	12. Chapter 12

Dog stopped to sniff the area around. Unfortunately, the snow made it hard to track Anna’s distinct scent. After awhile, Daryl didn’t know if they were following the animal to Anna or somewhere Dog assumed was the right direction. Every time Dog halted, Daryl would yell for her. And when no response followed, they would continue trudging through the mountain of white.

Connie grasped Anna’s headband in her hands. Her grip was firm, thinking that if she could hold it tight enough, it would feel like the little girl was with them. Daryl would turn every so often and give her a nod or kiss her forehead to reassure her. Connie would smile, but that smile would quickly fade with the increasing anxiety. 

Tired and worn, they decided it was time for a break and some breakfast. Daryl took a seat on the cold ground and whipped out some of their canned food and bottled water. Dog was extremely grateful. Daryl could hardly open anything without the canine sticking his face right into it. Connie grinned at the battle. Almost like a little dance of back and forth “No” and  _ bark _ . 

 

**You think we’re going the right way?** Connie handed her notepad to Daryl once they all were settled with food and drink.

 

“I trust Dog. Seems right enough,” he replied with an uneasy expression.

 

Connie took in a quick breath. Again, she had an incredible understanding of the human face. Daryl’s expression was nothing short of fear and uncertainty.

 

She reached for the notepad.  **Talk to me. You’ve been distant.**

Daryl huffed. “I ain’t being distant.”

 

**What’s wrong? I know something’s up.**

 

“It’s cold.”

 

**That’s it? You’re cold?**

 

“Yeah. Freezing my ass off,” Daryl smirked.

 

Connie nodded with a smile.  **K, don’t tell me then.**

 

“Tell you what?”

 

That he was scared. Worried for their safety. Hoping that this wouldn’t have the same result as when he and Michonne went out for Judith. It was like Connie saw right through him. Daryl didn’t blame her either. Sight was what she learned to rely on. It made sense that she would use it to her advantage when she could. 

 

“ ‘While back, Michonne, the woman that let you into Alexandria, lost Judith, the girl who found you. She trusted the people that took ‘er at one point. It didn’t end well for any of us. Can’t let that happen again. Especially to you.”

 

**Let what happen?**

 

Daryl shook his head. “They were bad people. Kids, actually.”

 

**Kids?** Connie confirmed. What damage could a few kids do?

 

“Yeah,” Daryl’s voice saddened. 

 

**What did they do?** She wrote. She was hesitate to ask, but part of her needed to know.

 

Daryl cleared his throat and avoided her gaze, but her eyes tracked his movement and he couldn’t tell her  _ no _ . He’d refrained from showing her the scars for too long. It was something personal, something tragic. He didn’t want to drag her into his mess. 

Connie, on the other hand, felt a wave of guilt pass over her. Curiosity killed the cat afterall. It sickened her to see Daryl uncomfortable. 

 

**It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.** Her eyes locked with his. But with a shake of his head and a lift of his shirt, she realized what he hid.

 

Connie gulped and struggled to blink away the tears that so desperately clung to her eyelashes. Kids did  _ that _ ? She couldn’t comprehend who would even think to do that to Daryl or Michonne. Old memories resurfaced as she remembered the bad people that were out there. It made her nauseated to think that bad people could have Anna. 

 

“It’s ‘ight. Happened a long time ago. You should see the other guys,” Daryl tried to brush the uneasy, silent situation off. Connie still wasn’t having it. Not a smile. Not a glance. 

 

In an instant, she threw herself into him, tightening her grasp around the leather of his jacket. The hug wasn’t enough to vanish his memory of the scars, but Connie hoped it would at least tell him that it was all ok. She didn’t mind the scars of others, physical or mental. It was the feeling of helplessness that she minded. The feeling that she couldn’t fix it or make it better with a bandaid and kiss. 

 

**I’m glad you’re all okay.** She wrote. She tried to think of more words but all were hazy at the moment. 

 

Daryl smiled to assure her it was alright. When she didn’t respond, he kissed her. Only then did she smile back. 

 

**I have to admit, that’s a pretty sexy scar :)**

 

He scoffed and replied sarcastically, “I’m sure.”

 

Within a few minutes they were back on the road. Road was said lightly, as it was covered with a thick layer of snow that crunched when they walked. 

Connie and Daryl recovered themselves with the ugly, knitted blankets. Only flurries sprinkled now and they had mostly adjusted to the usual cold temperature. It wasn’t the best thing for their health, especially with a cold and fever, but they walked on. 

Dog barked at a walker, drawing it closer. Daryl shot a bolt through its skull, watching as it slumped its frozen body into the snow. 

 

“We gettin’ close, Dog?” Daryl asked rhetorically. When Dog didn’t respond, he replied, “Good to know.”

 

His shoes now had visible holes that froze his toes with each step. He mumbled inaudibly, cursing the wind gusts that flew by. 

Daryl pulled Connie closer to him. Flurries connected to her pulled back hair, a few sprinkling atop Daryl’s head too. Just as they were becoming distracted and comfortable, Dog set off in a dead sprint. The scent of the little human caught his nose and he was not about to let it go. 

 

_ What is it?  _ Connie signed as they followed.

 

“Don’t know. Could be Anna.”

 

Not about to get her hopes up, Connie grasped Daryl’s hand tightly. If it was her, there still remained the question of if she was okay. If it wasn’t her, it either meant they had to continue searching or they had company. Or both.

 

Dog stilled at an opening in the woods. Fork in the path, he searched for her forgotten smell. He whimpered in distress when he couldn’t catch it.

 

“Give ‘em the headband,” Daryl pointed. Anna would be easier to find when the scent was refreshed.

 

Connie held out the sparkly object, hopeful for a reaction. Dog sniffed aggressively, taking in every last whiff. Holding their breaths unintentionally, they eased when the animal took off. 

 

Left. Then Right. Another Right. Straight for awhile. Left again. The directions repeated in the wild goose chase. Dog halted for another sniff, then pulled Daryl and Connie right back along. 

  
  
  
  


Tall, metal gates, similar to Alexandria, surrounded a community. The buildings inside reminded Daryl of Terminus. Old, dingy, incredibly filthy.

Connie swallowed hard, shooting Daryl a much needed look. Dog whined from their place in the woods. This was where Anna was. He was sure of it. 

 

Cautiously stepping towards the community, Daryl raised his crossbow, even though he was positive they would take it. He held Connie’s hand tightly, turning her chin towards him and mouthing, “It’s gonna be okay. Just stay with me.”

 

She nodded. Her heart pounded viciously inside her chest. 

 

“Weapons down!” a voice sounded from the watchtower. Daryl gently laid his crossbow and bolts into the fluffy, white snow. He could make out the snipers. Two men with tense expressions.

 

“We just wanna talk,” Daryl assured. He found himself raising his hands and motioning Connie to do the same. 

 

“Check ‘em,” one man exclaimed to a person beneath.

 

The rusty gates squealed open. A few more men emerged, others pointed guns. Connie and Daryl slammed against the metal and were searched for spare knives and handguns. Their backpacks and blankets were also taken away, leaving them vulnerable in the chilled air.

 

A townsperson smirked at Dog and made a angered, sarcastic expression. “How have they not cooked you, little fella? Anyone else and you would be a dead dog.”

 

“He doesn’t understand, Mark. It’s a damn dog,” a woman sounded from behind. 

 

Mark clenched his fists and roughly moved his mouth. “I didn’t ask for your input!”

 

The woman quieted and walked away. It wasn’t until Mark gestured to Connie that Daryl cringed. He gave her a smug look that made Daryl want to punch him. 

 

“Get in,” two guards pressed guns against their backs. Similar to the outside, the inside was dull and expressionless. 

 

Daryl bit his tongue, keeping his eyes down as he synchronized steps with Connie. Her eyes flicked between the men surrounding her and women ahead giving concerned looks. What scared her the most was seeing Daryl so quiet and reserved. 

 

They entered a room that felt similar to a dungeon. Colorless, empty walls and a few plastic chairs. 

 

“Sit,” a woman said more aggressive than necessary. Her cold eyes pierced their confidence like swords.

 

Now with Dog taken from them, Daryl and Connie sat alone in the windowless room. Though not before guards could handcuff both of them to their chair. 

 

“What do you want?” a heavy voice emerged. 

 

An older man with thick facial hair appeared. Wearing a torn gray T-shirt with black jeans and a calm expression that quickly turned mean, he studied them. 

 

Daryl stumbled on his words. “The little girl.”

 

“She’s not yours,” he said, lifting the corners of his mouth ever so slightly.

 

“She ain’t yours either,” Daryl announced.

 

Antagonistically, the man asked, “What’s your name?”

 

“Hell's it matter?” 

 

Pulling his gun from his pocket and aiming it at Connie’s head, he asked again. “Name. Or she dies.”

“Daryl,” he spat. 

 

“Well,  _ Daryl _ . You see, that  _ little girl _ belonged to us before you took her. We’ve been searching for her since her father took her away. Supposedly, one of my men snatched her while she was outside last night. Alone,” he paused, “So  _ no _ . You can leave now.” 

 

“We ain’t leavin’. She ain’t a piece of property that you can take.”

 

The man shook his head. “I make the rules. Which means I can also kill either one of you at any time,” he pressed the gun farther into Connie’s temple. “Leave.”

 

“Nah--There’s a reason why her father took her away from you people. She doesn’t want to be with you.”

 

“You’re stubborn, I’ll give you that. Hope that doesn’t get you killed.”

 

Daryl quieted and relaxed back into the chair. The handcuffs pressed tightly against the skin on his wrists. 

 

“What’s your name?” 

 

“What gives you the right to know?”

 

“Asshole.”

 

The man chuckled, “Jim. And I don’t know what you’re trying to do here Daryl, but I don’t appreciate it.”

 

“Give us Anna,” Daryl spoke, “Then we’ll leave and you’ll never see us again.”

 

The man bounced his head around, giving ridiculous looks. Then he aimed his Colt beside Connie’s ear and shot it without hesitation. The sudden movement made her jolt, causing distress with the cuffs that restrained her.

 

“If I haven’t made myself clear, Anna is ours. End of discussion,” Jim reiterated. 

 

“No.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I said  _ no.” _

 

Angrily, Jim exclaimed, “You think you’re all high and mighty when the shit you’re not! This is  _ my _ community.  _ I _ make the  _ damn _ rules! This is not a joke. You wanna play games, fine. I’ll kill that mutt and feed it to you for dinner. After that, I’ll make  _ you _ kill your little girlfriend and the precious little girl you convinced yourself was your child. Maybe even let a few of my guys have some fun too. I don’t play around, Daryl. But if that’s how it’s gotta be, that’s how it’s gonna be!” 

 

“Go to hell,” Daryl mumbled. 

 

Jim picked one of the chairs off the ground, not giving a second thought before he threw it on top of Daryl. 

Connie stomped her foot expressively. Hot tears now poured down her face as she watched the blood drip from Daryl’s head. 

 

“I...will...kill..you,” Daryl spat fresh blood. His head ached and his vision blurred, but Jim was right. He was stubborn.

 

Jim pressed his blade to Connie’s neck, drawing blood. “I don’t see how that’s possible--given the fact you’re on the floor in handcuffs and I’m  _ literally _ an  _ inch _ away from killing your girl.”

 

“Don’t touch her,” Daryl choked out.

 

“It’s not your call anymore.”

 

“We’ll leave,” Daryl shuddered against the pain radiating from his head. A definite concussion.

 

“You think I’m going to let you go after you just threatened to kill me? No, you already had your chance.”

 

Jim then called for four guards. Each guided Daryl and Connie with forceful arms. Connie struggled against their grip, concluding that they enjoyed her effort.

 

Daryl closed his eyes and swore he could hear Anna yell his name. When his eyes blinked open he caught a glimpse of her blonde hair, quickly being pulled away by a familiar looking woman.

 

Like Alexandria and Hilltop, the community had a jail. Hideously coated in mold, dirt, and blood, it was a basement beneath the main building.

Daryl was tossed into a cell alongside Connie. The removal of handcuffs revealed their raw, damaged skin. They felt fortunate enough for now to have each other. 

 

“Let’s see,” Jim pulled up a chair on the opposite side of the metal bars. “Because  _ I _ make the rules, we’ll change things up a bit. Y’all will spend 3 days here. One, being today, I’ll give you a break. No poor treatment. Two, tomorrow, you’ll spend your last day doing whatever is asked of you. W _ hatever _ is asked. On day three, execution. I’ll allow you to choose how. I’m telling you this so you’ll have it to anticipate--Since you like to play games.”

 

He walked up the stairs, casting them in the dim lighting when he closed the door. 

 

Connie rushed over to Daryl, wiping the blood on his head with the sleeve of her shirt. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he pressed his forehead against hers. He felt her tears drip onto his face, wishing he could take it all away. All the pain, all the suffering.

 

“It’s my fault I dragged you into this.”

 

Connie shook her head. Thankfully, her notebook and pen were still tucked away secretly inside her pocket. 

 

**You said you wouldn’t blame yourself. You promised. We’re in this together.**

 

“ ‘k,” Daryl said before relaxing his head against the cold, stone wall. Exhaustion and blood loss had taken over.

 

Connie wrapped her arms securely around him, sobbing silently. Even if it made her a hypocrite, she felt like it was her fault. She urged them to go despite the consequences. Now they were here. 

 

Daryl’s eyes opened at the creaking of the upstairs door. Jim pushed another prisoner into a cell across from theirs. He listened close to the faint voices echo. Once Jim locked the door and left the room, Daryl turned his face to see who waited on the other side.

 

A man. Shaggy hair and unshaven beard. Boots and button down shirt.

 

 

 

 

Daryl’s voice erupted. “Rick?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all okay? A lot is happening. Happy Saturday/Sunday/Whenever you're reading this! As always, thank you for the support. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
